


Looking At My History, I'm Bad At Love

by Breakingthetide



Series: Our Love Would Be Tragic [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: “Do you know what it is like to lie in bed awake with thoughts to haunt you every night, of all your past mistakes.Knowing sleep will set it right, if you were not to wake.”-Lang Leav, Love & Misadventure -Part of the Avengers AU series, Skye goes into the Framework to rescue Natasha Romanov only to find the world has been turned upside down.





	1. Who's Gonna Walk You Through the Dark Side of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me the other day and I just had to write it.
> 
> This is just a side piece in the Avengers AU, and does not affect anything in any other fics in this universe.
> 
> Skye in the Framework is going to be so interesting.
> 
> Also I changed a few things regarding the characters, I didn't watch any of season four of Agents of Shield except for the two episodes Brett was in, so I have no idea all the rules for the Framework. 
> 
> I assume apparently you have to be plugged into it to be apart of it, but I didn't do that here. 
> 
> Enjoy! This one is going to be crazy.

 

''This is stupid and I hate you''.

''Noted''.

''Seriously Quake this has bad idea written all over it. Ward is going to kill me''.

　

Skye rolls her eyes at Kebo who hasn't shut up since they stepped off the quin jet. The Playground hasn't changed much since the last time she was here nearly a year ago. Coulson is standing by his office as they reach it May ever present by his side, both of whom look like they'd rather have anyone else here other than her. The feeling is mutual, if Skye had a choice she'd be far away from Shield as possible.

　

But when Fury and Hill told her about this specific mission there was no way in hell she could of said no, much to Ward and Kebo's annoyance. Her boyfriend wanted to come with but Skye insisted he stay behind with the Inhumans, Skye boarded Tony's jet alone. Or so she thought. Five minutes into the flight Kebo popped up beer in hand and asked if they were there yet, he hasn't confirmed it but Skye is pretty sure Ward sent him to keep an eye on her.

　

For once Skye appreciates his concern, where she's going she can't actually take her present body with her, someone will need to watch over it while she's away. Skye trusts Shield just as much as she trusts Hydra however Coulson is smart enough to realize that if he hurts her he'll have a war on his hands. Fury called her late last night and said he'd sent Natasha on a mission for Shield, she missed the extraction sight and hasn't been heard from in a week.

　

This mission isn't like anything anyone has ever done before, Skye would be lying if she said she wasn't a tad apprehensive. One of Shield's scientists created an alternate universe where one's regrets play out before them in a different life. Which is why Skye jumped on the wagon to save Nat, there are some things no one should have to relive. The Black Widow has a long list of regrets some not even Skye herself knows about, she has to be in hell.

　

''We're waiting for you Quake''. Is all Coulson says before leading her into the office where Hill and even Fury are waiting.

　

Skye drinks in every single detail of the room, Fitz and Simmons are standing off to the right beside a hospital bed, there are tubes and wires hooked up to various machines. A heart monitor is already up and ready to go, Skye takes off her jacket and tosses it to Kebo.

　

''Why the hell didn't you call me sooner? I didn't even know she was doing something like this''. Skye demands of Fury who simply sighs at her attitude.

''Romanoff didn't want you to know''.

　

He doesn't have to voice Nat's reasoning behind that, Skye has so many regrets she'd rather not ever think about, Romanoff was trying to protect her, didn't want her friend to follow her into that world.

　

''Yeah well look how that turned out''. Skye walks over to the bed ignoring Kebo's worried looks.

''How does this work Doc?'' Simmons gives her soft smile and holds up wires, gestures to Skye's head. ''We have to plug you in, we'll be hacking you into the Framework''.

Skye grins, ''my favorite word''. Ever since Ward slowly started to become friends with Fitz and Simmons again Skye has noticed that the other woman has started to rub off on her, perhaps they could be friends after all.

　

''I must warn you Skye this isn't going to be a fun trip, we have no idea what's waiting for you on the other side, whatever happens there is made up from your own subconscious the second we plug you into it. We have no control over what happens''. Hill informs her as Skye sits on the bed and tells Simmons to start the process.

　

Skye has never been a fan of Maria which is why she glares at her and Fury and says, ''I wouldn't have to do anything if you two hadn't of sent Nat on this god awful mission. If she's dead I swear to god the minute I wake up I'm going to burn this place to the ground''. Everyone is one edge at her statement, spines go rigid, hands brush over guns, ICERS, May even shifts closer to Coulson, Hill does the same to Fury.

　

''Quake maybe now isn't the best time to threaten them when you're about to be unconscious''. Kebo whispers to her.

''That's why you're here Squishy make sure the Calvary doesn't smother me in my sleep''.

''Don't ever call me that''. May spits, Skye winks in response.

　

The room is quiet as Simmons hooks wires to her skin, Skye looks around the room and nearly takes a picture of the Captain America image in a frame on Coulson's desk. Steve would have a field day with that. There's also an axe in a frame on the wall which causes Skye to glance at Coulson's hand, you can't even tell it's not real anymore. It reminds Skye of a couple years ago when he nearly killed Grant with that thing.

　

Fresh anger enters Skye, the building shakes under the weight in it. She has to grit her teeth to reign it in, doesn't miss the way Coulson's finger goes straight to the ICER on his hip, Skye gives him a smile, ''oh please try it old man. Been a while since I kicked anyone's ass''.

　

''Enough Quake''.

''Fury did I miss the part where you started telling me what to do? I haven't forgotten you're the one who let him live, he deserves to die''.

Nick once again sighs at Quake's dramatics, ''you don't get to decide that''.

''Oh but Coulson could when he tried to murder Ward in cold blood?''

''That was a long time ago Quake you need to let it go''.

Skye clenches her jaw at May, ''take your own advice. Ward's betrayal was years ago right? Let it go''.

Hill steps in before Skye can punch someone, ''we're getting off topic. You didn't come here for Ward you came for Nat. Dr. Simmons are we ready?''

　

Everyone looks over to her and she nods, takes a step back from Skye who lies down. Kebo is by her head, hand on his gun just in case. ''Hey if you die what do I tell Ward?''

''I'm not going to die''.

''But if you do you know he's going to be a wreck. God I do not feel like dealing with that, please don't make me''.

Fury warned her beforehand that if you die in the Framework you die here as well, Skye of course has no intention of letting that happen.

''I'll be fine, relax''.

''Oh if you don't make it I'm taking your office for myself, and your car''.

''Squishy''-

''Ward will be a mess though, maybe with alcohol and lots of guns he'll be fine''.

''Can you shut up for five minutes? God half of me is going on this damn mission to get the hell away from you''.

　

Kebo stops talking gives her a shy smile, ''be careful Quake. Kick ass and find your girl''.

''You know I will''.

　

Simmons squeezes her arm, Fitz gives her a tiny thumbs up while Hill briefs her again on where to go once she's inside the Framework, where the extraction point is. Get to the first Shield base she can find, find a man named Trip he'll get her out of there. The name sounds familiar though she can't say why, maybe Ward mentioned it once or twice. ''Be careful Skye''. Simmons whispers and the last thing she sees is the other woman's warm wide eyes.

　

Skye wakes to the smell of vanilla her senses scattered it feels as if she's sinking down something and then there's water in her mouth. Choking and rising up it takes a moment to get her bearings. She's in a tub, a white robe is resting on the floor. The bathroom she's in is empty and also free of weapons, the lights are low. Placing her hands on the porcelain Skye listens for another person but silence is all that greets her.

　

The bathroom is spotless, shampoo bottles are resting in the all glass shower a few feet away, there are no signs that anyone lives here with her. The counter is empty the sinks are clean, no clothes are thrown around the room. Quietly just in case Skye gets out of the water grabs a tan colored towel off the side of the tub and dries off. Slipping on the robe, checks twice more for a gun but can't find one.

　

Searches the bathroom for any personal items, besides a tooth brush floral scented shaving cream and tampons, there's nothing. Her skin is crawling as she opens the bathroom door, walks into what she has to assume is her own bedroom. Stops short at the sight in front of her. The huge messy bed, clothes all over the floor, a dresser full of pictures, lotion, a mirror, two guns, a pill bottle and a one purple bra.

　

But it's not any of those things that make her on edge no it's the lump of muscle lying in the bed fast asleep in front of her. Skye can't make out a face but it has to be Grant. Which makes no sense what regrets could she possibly have with him? They love each other and all the shit they've been through couldn't affect her so much that she'd regret him. The body moves and Skye walks further to it, ''Ward?''

　

The muscles twitch and soon he's sitting up opening his eyes, it's not Ward that gives her a sleepy smile. Not Ward who's shirtless and looking her up and down, not Ward who yawns and rubs at his face. ''Good morning''. The man says ruffling his light brown hair, scratches at the beard on his cheeks. Skye stands there for a moment unsure of how to proceed. Oh jesus in this other life is she dating this man? Clearly otherwise he wouldn't be looking at her like he is.

　

A phone beeps somewhere from the floor and Skye watches as he reaches down for it, groans when he reads a message. ''Just when I thought we were going to spend the day together''. He complains before getting out of bed, ''looks like we have to go into the office after all''. Skye has no idea who he is what his name is, if she wants to find Nat she's going to have to play along. So she wipes the emotion from her face and pretends to be disappointed.

　

''Well there's always tomorrow''. He winks at her, he's smaller than Ward, shorter too. But handsome has a nice smile. He kisses her cheek walks into the bathroom, she can hear him begin to dress. Skye dashes over to the dresser grits her teeth at the picture in front of her, she and this other man wrapped in an embrace her lips on his cheek. They look happy, there's snow in the background.

　

Skye makes a grab for a shirt and jeans, searches the room for another gun but can't find one. She could kick her other self for this, how can you not hide more weapons in the place you sleep? Anyone could break in and then what? You always need more than one gun just in case. She finally finds a badge on the floor her fingers grazing it when she hears him come out of the bathroom, approach her from behind.

　

His hands on her hips feel small and too soft, the beard is far thicker than Ward's ever is as it brushes against her neck. He dips down to kiss behind her ear, a spot that always drives her crazy. It feels wrong she feels guilty but this is a mission, life or death. Nat is in danger Skye will do whatever she has to save her, there's no other option. So she pushes down thoughts of Grant, fights off the urge to tense and shove this man away from her.

　

''We'll be late for work if you do that''. She knows how to work a mark, that's what she's going to treat him as. This is a mission after all. Skye feels his teeth at her neck as he sighs, ''May will lose it if we're late again, you're right''.

　

May? What the hell is she doing in this alternate reality? God she can't even enter another universe without Shield breathing down her neck.

　

He removes himself and grabs the badge from her hands, tossing another one, ''don't forget yours honey''.

　

Skye opens it and her knees nearly give out. The Hydra symbol big and ugly staring straight at her, right next to her own picture inside the nice leather badge. What the actual hell? Hydra? She works for Hydra? What kind of sick twisted joke is this? Hydra is her own personal enemy, they've taken so much from her and now she has to slap on a smile and act like she loves whatever job they're about to go to?

　

All the training Nat drilled inside is the only reason Skye doesn't panic right then and there, the memories of lemons and labs, men in suits flash before her eyes Skye has a hard time hiding the fact that she can't breathe. Running her hands across her eyes Skye slips the badge into her jeans, holsters the gun is starting to leave the bedroom when Mystery Man calls her back. Skye turns to find him holding out his hand again.

　

''Forget something babe?''

　

Skye closes the distance between them and takes whatever he's offering, her stomach clenches when he deposits a wedding ring into her palm.

　

Well shit. This just got a lot harder.

　

Skye is fully aware at how cruel the world can be, she's had her fair share of pain and heartache. But this is some next level horrible shit. Whoever created this universe needs to be punched in the face. Not only is she not married to Ward, she works for the very same monsters who kidnapped and tortured her when she was a teen, made her into an Inhuman and were going to brain wash her.

　

Locked her in a lab not once but twice. Had plans to make her into the next Winter Solider, if it wasn't for Nat Skye would be exaclty like Bucky Barnes. This is all she can think of on the drive to the Triskelion, that and the fact that the man she's next to is nice, has deep blue eyes and a rough jaw. Also that Nat totally owes her for this, and this wedding ring is entirely too small for her finger. It feels wrong all of this is wrong.

　

''You're quiet this morning, everything okay?'' She really needs to figure out his name.

''Yeah I'm good. Just didn't sleep well''.

He takes her hand, it doesn't feel the same as Ward. Which of course it wouldn't.

''Did you have a bad dream?'' Skye turns sharply towards him, is it common for this version of her to have nightmares too?

Skye fakes a yawn and lies easily, ''no. Just too keyed up I guess''.

He smiles and takes a left turn, ''yeah late nights at the office training will do that to you''.

　

What the hell is she training for? The Triskelion is huge and ugly, Skye presses her fingers into her thighs to keep from jumping out of the car and quaking the entire place. God where is Ward when you need him? He could always soothe her fears no matter what they were. The parking lot is full with fancy cars, Skye takes measured breaths as she exits the car, slams the door. Runs her hands through her hair, tries and tries to shove down the images in her brain.

　

Hydra will never hurt her again, Skye promised herself that so long ago, has no intention of changing that. If she has to fight her way to Nat and blow her other self's life to the ground she's going to. Damn whatever consequences to hell. Thinking of her mentor brings Skye back to the task at hand, do what it takes to save her. Play the game until it's time to fight, then go from there.

　

So she let's the man take her hand and lead her inside, they have to pass through a parking garage first, which is lined with posters that make her sick. This world hates Inhumans, they are either arrested or killed. Which doesn't make Skye happy obviously, she makes a note to find as many Inhumans as she can and get them to safety. If they're being held here she's going to find Nat first then rescuse them.

　

The garage is quiet but all too soon there's a cry, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh. They pass a large SUV behind it is revealed the source, three Hydra agents are kicking a small man to the ground.

　

''Inhuman trash''.

''You deserve to die''.

''The Doctor is going to have fun with you''.

　

Skye doesn't even think before she's raising her hand, her blood hot. But nothing happens. It's with chilling clarity that Skye realizes she does not have powers here. She's not Inhuman. Just a normal human girl with a normal husband, christ what the hell does she do? Who is she without her powers? The last time she was nothing more than human she was eighteen and stupid. Drank Starbucks and made out with her boyfriend in the back of a car.

　

She can't remember the person she was before the lab, before Nat. That version of Skye is long dead just like her parents, just like her innocence. She doesn't have time to freak out about that however because her husband is hissing in her ear to leave it alone, that they need to go. Skye wants to tell him to suck it to punch him in the face to kill these Hydra agents and everyone inside this building. But she can't, she has to find Natasha first.

　

With bile in her throat Skye follows him reluctantly, up an elevator and into the lobby of the organization she hates.

　

Wondering for the hundreth time just what exactly her regret is.

 

 


	2. Regrets Collect Like Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the Framework gets even more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really loving this universe so much, 
> 
> Of course you all know how much I love writing the Avengers AU anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Don't panic don't panic don't panic don't panic don't panic don't panic don't-

　

Skye spots the nearest trash can and hurls into it. Holds her hair back for a second before smooth hands do it for her. This can't be real she's not here in the belly of the beast, working for the same people who put he through hell a decade ago. It's dream it has to be some stupid awful dream any second now she's going to wake up in Ward's arms, he'll kiss her bad thoughts away. Make her forget all about this.

　

Unfortunately this is her life for the moment, reality comes crashing back when this husband of hers leads her away from the lobby and up a flight of stairs. Into what she assumes is the office they work in, full of desks and men in suits, a few women in heels all wearing dark lifeless colors. The world is so pale here so dark and cold. It's only fitting. He sets her down at a desk where another picture resides, a wedding picture she notices but Skye doesn't even care.

　

''You're not pregnant are you?'' He jokes but she can see the terror in his eyes poorly hidden.

''No, maybe I ate something bad?'' Skye is all too familiar of the fear in her veins at the moment but he isn't.

　

He hands her a water bottle that materialized from somewhere and a stick of gum. Wipes the sweat from her brow and Skye feels nothing. Should she feel love for this man? After all this isn't really her body, her powers are not here. The other Skye married him, shouldn't she feel the same way Skye does when she looks at Ward? But there's nothing there no spark no butterflies no kind of energy at all.

　

He smiles something full of relief, bends down to kiss her forehead. ''Are you up for the morning meeting? We'll need to go now if we don't want to be late''.

　

Skye takes in a breath closes her eyes, pictures something that makes her happy, calms her down most of the time. It's the last image she has of Ward from just a few hours ago. In her office back home sitting at her desk, a small smile on his lips as she kissed them and started to leave. He'd pulled her back into his lap and kissed her like she was leaving for weeks instead of what she hoping would only be hours.

　

She can do this, get to Nat. Nothing else matters but her. Skye can deal with the rest of this crap later, find Nat find her and get the hell out of dodge. The meeting is one floor up in a conference room, every wall is gray and sad looking. In fact the entire building could use a drop of sunlight, it's too dull, depressing. It seems harmless enough but Skye knows the truth, the fear is so strong in her chest it's getting harder and harder to breathe.

　

They walk into the room with a wide oak table, seats are already starting to fill.

''Nathan did you get that report May was on your ass about?'' An older gentlemen asks her husband, mystery solved.

Nathan takes her hand under the table, he has a sweaty palm. ''Yeah I did''.

The other man turns his attention over to her, ''you alright Daisy?''

Skye feels the color drain from her face. What?

　

She can't fight off the flashbacks this time they are heavy and dark, pressing into her whole body dragging her back to a cold examination table needles in her arms, the sound of glass breaking her own screams. The scent of lemons takes over everything is a blur she can no longer see the room in front of her it's just the lab those men, blood everywhere. Her parents are dead Hydra killed them and all her friends, death follows her.

　

Daisy

Daisy

Daisy

Daisy. Daisy Johnson.

That's her name here, what kind of crap is that?

　

Skye isn't sure how much time passes before the confrence room comes back into view. No one is staring at her but the man that just called her ''name''. So she's going to go with the flashback was only a few seconds long. Skye blinks back the tears, calls upon her training. No one can know she's Skye, she has to be whoever the hell Daisy Johnson is. The name her parents gave her but she never wanted, never knew about until she was eighteen.

　

''I'm fine, don't I look fine?''

The older man smiles at her, ''you always do''.

　

Nathan whispers in her ear how gross that was and Skye doesn't respond. She's waiting for May to show up, is she their boss in this universe? Even better is she the Director of Hydra? That would make Skye feel so much better, the only thing that would really top it off would be if Coulson were here but he was dead. After a few moments the Calvary comes breezing into the room, everyone sits up in their chairs as one.

　

Skye almost chuckles over it, are they really this afraid of May? So she has decent fighting skills and no emotions, she's a robot basically. What's there to be scared of? Why she's even in this universe is pointless, but maybe May has some regrets of her own. Not that Skye cares, what she really wants to do it get up from this seat and punch her in the face just because. But she imagines Daisy wouldn't do that, it probably wouldn't end well anyway.

　

Honestly she tunes out the entire meeting which probably wasn't smart but Skye has more important things on her mind. According to Hill Nat was undercover here, if she's been captured she'll be held her for torture and questioning. There's also someone named the Doctor she needs to be worried about, Skye heard a few whispers that he's the one who tortures the Inhumans. He's so dying too.

　

The end of the meeting is everyone yelling ''hail Hydra'' at May and Skye nearly laughs out loud. Almost loses it, who does that? If Kebo were here he'd most definitely fall into a fit of hysterics before punching at least three of these guys. Nathan kisses her cheek and tells her to have a good day before he walks to his own desk, Skye goes back to her own. Gets onto the computer and immediately fires up the search engine.

　

Looks for all her Inhumans back at home to see their fate here, if they're alive she could use their help. Without her powers she can only do so much destruction, she could be captured. Skye has no desire to be tortured on this vacation from hell. She nearly breaks the mouse when come to find out they are all dead, every single one of them. Skye feels vomit in the back of her throat before rushing to the bathroom just in case.

　

She dry heaves into the toliet for two minutes before sinking down onto the shiny floor. Back pressed into the cold stall, the room is so cold she's shaking. Okay. She's married to someone other than Ward, no powers, all her friends are dead, she works for the same people who made her into a monster and have been hunting her for ten years. All she has to do is get to Nat and the extraction point, should be a piece of cake.

　

Nat trained her to get out of the most impossible situations alive, she can do this. Skye is a lot more than just her powers, she can kick ass without them. Can she take down an entire building that basically has their own amry? Nope. Looks like she's going to have to sneak around, find a way inside without being detected. She sighs and presses her forehead into her palm, undercover has never been her strong suit.

　

It was the first arguement she and Ward ever got into, he said her skills needed some work. She remembers it took everything she had not to punch him in his pretty face. Skye pictures his smile again and rises from the floor, okay she can do this. She has to do this. Nat could be in danger Skye has to save her. Focus on the mission at hand, worry about everything else later. Do whatever it takes to get out alive.

　

Skye walks over to the sink washes her hands, splashes the ice cold water onto her face. Looks in the mirror to find the pale face staring back at her. Smeared mascara that she's quick to wipe away. After giving herself a brief pep talk Skye exits the bathroom and eventually finds a break room with a fridge, grabs a water bottle inside and downs it. Her back maybe turned her powers gone, but she can still sense when bodies enter the room, two of them.

　

''You missed the meeting''. A male voice says, pausing a few feet away from her.

''I was busy with something''. She nearly spits out her water, what the hell?

　

Skye turns around to find none other than Grant Ward in a sharp black suit, stubble cheekbones and all, not looking at her. His eyes on the man beside him, who does acknowledge her. ''Good morning Daisy''. The name sends shivers down her spine, she breathes through the fear and nods at him. What the hell is Ward doing here? If he came into the Framework after her she's going to kick his ass.

　

But if he didn't, why the hell is he here? Skye has no underlining regrets with him they're happy in her world. God this gets messier and messier as the minutes pass, but if Ward is Daisy's friend she has an ally. Also since Ward is here why in the hell did Daisy marry Nathan? Does she not see the man with whiskey eyes and a face that was carved by God himself? The man with a soul woven from the stars, a man who's so kind and gentle.

　

A man that would do anything for someone he loves, Ward tells awful jokes he snores sometimes, he respects Skye out in the field is fully aware of what she's capable of but can't turn that part of himself off that would do something stupid to protect her. Skye tears her thoughts away from her boyfriend and nods at the Hydra agent, plays this entire exchange cool. Maybe Grant hates her here, he sure did when he and Skye first met.

　

Skye can't help but wonder what demons Ward is fighting in this world. Does he know John Garrett here? Do they have the same relationship they did in Skye's world? If so, Skye is so going to kill him. Or is Ward a completely different person here? Has life treated him kindly, are his parents abusive assholes? Did he break out of their chains himself or did Garrett ''rescue'' him? God why the hell does he have to be a Hydra agent?

　

It makes her want to punch him in the mouth.

　

There's a beep from the other man's watch and he flies out of the room leaving the two alone. Ward finally looks at her, his face expressionless. Skye chews on her lip unsure of how to act, she's not Daisy here she has no idea the nature of their relationship. Maybe they're enemies it would make sense, Ward can be an ass. She watches as he glances around the room, checks his watch he always looks edible but there's something about a watch on his wrist.

　

''Look I'm sorry about last night''. His tone isn't ice but it's not full of warmth like it usually is whenever he talks to Skye.

She blows it off, ''it's cool. Don't worry about it''.

He looks out the door again before taking a step to her, ''no it's not''.

Skye rolls her eyes, ''honestly Ward don't get your panties in a twist over it, I'm good''.

He cocks his head to the side, maybe Daisy didn't have Skye's colorful vocabulary after all. ''You didn't answer my message this morning''.

Skye pats her pockets for a cell phone, comes up empty. She didn't see one in the apartment either, ''I forgot to charge it it died on me''.

　

Surprise comes over him and Skye realizes that Daisy too must always have a phone on her at all times, she wouldn't let it die. She watches him carefully as he gets closer, almost hesitant. She really wants to know if they're friends or something because the unknown is driving her crazy. She needs to know if she's supposed to hate him or treat him as a co-worker. The suspense is killing her, can Ward for once just spit out the problem?

　

The answer comes to her when his body language stops being a robot and turns into human male. A male who very much has feelings for her, Grant cups her cheek to which she automatically leans into. is body is pressed into her, he even smells the same here. Spice and sweet clean body wash, he's close enough to her face that she can smell the mint gum in his mouth.

　

Would she be cheating on Ward with a different version of Ward? Because the way he's looking at her now she really wants to make out with him. But wait she's married, holy shit is Daisy having an affair with Grant? Is that what this is? ''Are you alright? You're shaking''. Ward asks, his other hand gently brushing against her waist. She wants to tell him, melt into his chest and cofess it all her fears why she's here. That she's not the woman he knows.

　

''Yeah I just didn't sleep well''. Skye shrugs but is surprised when guilt floods Ward's eyes.

''Sorry I knew we stayed out too late last night. I cleaned up the wine off your desk though, sorry about that''.

　

If Skye could high five her other self right now she would, all those late nights at the office weren't for ''working'' it was to bang Ward. She supposes how wrong that is but maybe her and Nathan don't have to best marriage. Maybe he cheated first, maybe he ignores her and she was lonely. So many things could have happened for Daisy to fall into Ward's arms, Skye will never know. Or perhaps some souls are just meant to be together.

　

Maybe some people are just supposed to find each other no matter what universe they're in.

　

Before Skye can gag at her own cheesiness two things happen. One it's appropriate to come to the conclusion that this isn't her Grant, he's still back with the Inhumans. And two Ward releases her, checks his watch again. Skye takes a sip of water as he rakes his eyes over her again, ''you sure you're okay?''

''I'm fine. What were you busy with this morning that you couldn't come to meeting? May missed you''. Skye teases, hoping that seems normal. She's realized everyone pretty much hates May.

Ward gives her a confused look and her stomach falls, ''Skye I went to see Rose in the hospital''. A small patch of butterflies enters her stomach, she's still Skye to him.

　

She pretends that she forgot and he reminds her that he went to visit Rose, his sister, in the hospital. She obviously can't ask what happened to her but can tell he's in pain. In her world Grant doesn't speak to his siblings, what kind of relationship do they have here? Seeing the pain on his face Skye runs her hand down his arm before squeezing his fingers. Stands on her toes to kiss his nose, her free hand plays with the hair on the back of his neck.

　

''How is she?''

''No change''.

''That isn't necessarily a bad thing Grant''.

That funny look is back when he asks, ''what are you doing?''

''What?''

Ward gestures to her hands before moving away from her grasp, she comes to the conclusion that perhaps they try to refrain from PDA at the office since she's married.

''Oh sorry. I just, you looked so sad about Rosie I''-

He waves her off, ''Thomas asked if you would come tomorrow morning. Rose likes it when you read to her, I think secretly Thomas does too''.

Skye smiles, ''yeah of course''.

There's an awkward pause before his phone beeps, he sighs and heads to the door, ''we have another meeting. I swear Coulson does this on purpose''.

　

Is her wish coming true, is Coulson the Director of Hydra? Oh she can't wait to rub this in his stupid face when she gets back.

　

Skye starts to follow Ward out but he turns around at the last minute and kisses her. His strong hands cupping her face, Skye doesn't even have time to react before he's walking away again. If her knees are weak she pretends not to notice. Look at Daisy Johnson breaking the rules, being with Grant Ward even though she shouldn't. Go her. Should Skye feel bad for Nathan though? Maybe he's a great guy but Daisy just fell in love with Ward.

　

The meeting is in the same conference room from earlier but Ward is present this time. He's sitting across the table from her, not once does he look at her. Nathan is beside her, Skye wonders if he knows about her and Grant. Just turns a blind eye, convinces himself every morning that it's not real, it's not happening. The door opens and Skye waits for May's annoying voice to fill the air, but it doesn't.

　

A sweet calm voice has Skye looking up from picking at the pale pink polish on her nails, ''shall we get started?''

　

The woman's face doesn't actually come into view for a few seconds because her back is facing them but once it does Skye nearly loses all of the shit she's ever had. Everything freezes the world stops spinning her heart stops beating the air is sucked out of every lung. She's only seen that face in pictures, Skye feels tears already flowing in full force down her cheeks. Her body is shaking her teeth chattering so hard.

　

''Mommy?''

　

Skye's regret?

　

Not being able to save her mother from Hydra.

 


	3. Tell Me When You Hear My Heart Stop, You're the Only One Who Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Skye supposed to leave the Framework now that her mother is inside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you this story is not going to be twenty plus chapters, it could possibly only have seven or eight in total. 
> 
> But things will pick up in the next chapter, enjoy!

 

Once when Skye was much younger she always imagined what it would be like to meet her mother. What she would look like, if they had the same eye color or cheekbones. She used to to lay in bed and wonder if she took more after her mom or dad, what their names were why they left her alone. When she was eighteen it was revealed that Hydra killed her parents, Skye would never find them never know them.

　

Never hold them never see which one she favored after. The only thing Skye has left of them are pictures, she looks so much like her mother, but has her father's ears. That's it that's all she got in the real world. But here? In this Framework Skye is staring at her mother this living breathing version of her, the person she's never known. The woman who probably only held her a few times after she was born before Hydra stripped their lives away.

　

Skye can't even think before she's running out of the room back to the bathroom. What is happening? What kind of cruel world is this? Giving her what she's always wanted but can never have, there's no way to take someone out of the Framework unless they were sent in, alive in the real world. Skye can't think about anything else but those few pictures resting on her nightstand at home, the ones she stole from Hydra's lab all that time ago.

　

She wants this mission to be over she wants to go home, away from this. Away from the mother she can't keep, this messy affiar Daisy seems to be in. Out of this Hydra base and back into her bed safe and warm with Grant. Skye isn't aware that she's fallen to the floor of the tears coming hard and fast onto her face, that she's shaking, her cries are not being muffled by her hand like she thinks they are.

　

What is she supposed to do? Does anyone here know Jiaying is her mom? Did she just blow her cover? Did Daisy know? There's a knock on the bathroom door but she's locked it, whoever is on the outside doesn't press to come in and Skye hears them walk away after a moment. God how is she supposed to go back out there and slap on a smile? Act like nothing happened? Like her dead mother whom she's never spoken to, isn't standing there plain as day?

　

Skye really tries to fight off the panic attack clawing it's way up her throat but she's not strong enough. It comes in a violent wave full of tears and being sick in the toliet once more. She's got her head resting against the stall door hands digging into her scalp trying to control the breath filtering in and out of her lungs. Doesn't know how much time has passed she doesn't care. She's going to have to say goodbye to her mother, the person she doesn't even know.

　

''Daisy? Honey are you alright? Did you get sick again?'' Skye usually solves all her issues by punching them out but doesn't really think Daisy did the same. So she tells Nathan she's fine that she'll be out in a minute. Twenty minutes and another crying fit later Skye rises from the floor. Cleans her face in the sink, washes her mouth out calms the shaking of her hands. Okay. She can do this.

　

She's a spy she's trained to shove her emotions down and get the job done. Jiaying being here does not change the mission, get in find Nat get out. Simple. Don't get attached, she can't take anyone with her when she leaves. Skye closes her eyes lets Quake take over. The Inhuman everyone fears back in her world, the person who laughed when Hydra tried to kill her time and time again. Who people are afraid of, the violent and cold killer she became after the lab.

　

Put it all in a box just like Ward does. Here in this world she's married to a Hydra agent, Grant and her mother are both agents as well. It doesn't matter. Skye has to play along long enough to find Nat, get to a Shield base and find Trip. She can do that. Taking a deep breath she steps out of the bathroom and comes face to face with Jiaying. Sadness sweeps into her and also jealously. Why did Daisy get to know their mother and Skye didn't? How is that fair?

　

It's not of course, life never is. Skye feels tears enter her eyes which she is quick to blink away. Her mother is so beautiful, this bright youthfulness to her. Is that her power, eternal youth? Skye was passed down the Inhuman gene from Jiaying, it makes sense. Skye is nearly thirty which means Daisy has to be as well, no one with a daughter that age could look so young. Skye has so many questions and hates that she can't ask.

　

One because history is changed here, who knows what Daisy's past is like. Two if she wants to keep up this cover no one can know who she really is and why she's here.

　

''Sweetheart are you alright? You're shaking''.

Skye takes too long to reply, ''yeah I'm good. Just tired''.

Her mother gives her a soft smile, ''you work too hard. I'm afraid I'll have to cancel dinner tonight with you and Nathan, something came up. I hope that's alright''.

　

It's so normal, this kind of conversation that Skye struggles with it.

　

''Yeah sure that's, that's fine. We'll just do it another time''.

Jiaying brushes her thumb across Skye's cheek, it nearly does her in. ''Send Nathan my love. I have a meeting to run to. Darling are you sure you're alright?''

''I'm fine I promise''.

　

Then quick as she came, her mother is gone again. Leaving Skye nearly in tears once more. She closes her eyes briefly then walks over to her desk on unsteady legs. Looks around the office for Ward but he's nowhere to be found. Skye fires up the computer and does a quick search on her mother's position here. It's cruel really to have the same people that killed her and Cal in Skye's world, that she's working for Hydra now.

　

Turns out Jiaying is in charge of locating Inhumans, Hydra sends a team (Daisy and Ward are apparently the go to agents for that) and then they are captured. Coulson is the Director, May is his right hand. Skye runs a search on who the ''doctor'' might be but comes up empty. Whoever they are sounds dangerous she needs to be careful here. Not that she's worried about it but if you die here, you die in the real world too.

　

And in this alternate reality Hydra hates Inhumans. Daisy may not have her powers here but the Inhuman gene is still inside, if that's the case why hasn't she been caught yet? Skye is assuming they do blood samples here, it would have shown up. Shaking her head she finally comes up with a plan, she needs to do some recon. Get a lay of the land try carefully to locate Natasha. Skye is going to need reinforcements, is Ward even an option?

　

Sure he loves her here, but he is Hydra. Skye never knew the Ward who followed John Garrett, never saw the darkest version of him. When they met he'd been in therapy for nearly a year, he was starting to accept who he was and all the things he'd done. This Hydra agent Grant Ward, Skye has no idea what he'd do if she told him who she really was. She's not Daisy, the woman he's always known.

　

Now she doubts he'd turn her in to be tortured but should she really take that risk? Skye gets up and walks out of the office, takes note of the weapons strapped to each agent she passes. The building itself is huge, ten stories made of glass. There's multiple labs, locked rooms. After an hour she finds what she's looking for, a basement. It's sealed off of course, a control panel that would seem complicated to any normal person, but she's not normal.

　

If Skye was going to keep someone prisoner she'd do it in a basement. If Natasha was indeed captured here, she'll be in that room. All Skye has to do it hack into their system and see if she's inside, which wouldn't be a problem if a phone or a laptop was close by. She steps away from the large white door, the floor is slick with wax under her foot. She hears light heels clip the ground, turns to find none other than Leo Fitz coming towards her.

　

''What are you doing down here?''

　

Skye can tell he's not the same dorky boy she's come to know back home. Fitz isn't light or carefree here, he seems clouded by shadows. Skye is very good at reading people and from what she gathers in just a few seconds Fitz is being held down by something evil and heavy. He has to be the Doctor, if the fancy clothes and ''better than you'' attitude he's sporting is anything to go by.

　

''I was just''-

''I suggest Agent Johnson you get back up to your desk''.

''Right. Yeah I'll do that''.

　

He cocks his head to the side, ''you look sick. Perhaps you should stop at the medical lab first''.

''Oh I'm fine, just didn't sleep well is all''.

There's a smirk that takes over his face, like he knows something he shouldn't.

''Yes well I suppose you didn't''.

''What the hell does that mean?''

　

Again Skye has to remind herself that Daisy probably didn't fly off the handle like she does.

''Oh nothing at all. You just look exhausted is all''.

''Well I appreciate the concern but I''-

''Agent Johnson, Fitz. Is there a problem here?''

　

Skye reigns back the eye roll that wants to happen, jesus, even in a different world she can't escape Phil Coulson. He walks up to them dresses in all black (she has to fight back laughter at that) and stands next to Fitz. If he's supposed to be different here Skye can't tell, he's still looks like the same self righteous hypocrite she's always known. His robot hand though is back to it's black metal form, no fake human skin covers it.

　

''Oh not at all Sir. I just think Daisy lost her way''. Fitz answers and she can feel the tension shift. It's obvious no one is supposed to be down here except for cleared personnel. They give her matching glares that might intimidate most people but it really just makes Skye want to punch them both.

　

''Agent Johnson May has a mission for you tomorrow, you need to be briefed''. It's clearly a dismissal by Coulson but she doesn't want to move from this spot. Every instinct inside of her is screaming that Natasha is just behind that ugly white door, she has to save her. So instead of kicking both their asses and burning this place to the ground like she wants to, Skye nods and walks away. Her skin is crawling, Fitz and Coulson are dangerous, not to be taken lightly.

　

As she's walking back to the office a hand brushes her elbow then Ward is walking easily next to her like he's been there the whole time. ''What's wrong? You stormed out of that meeting pretty fast''.

　

''Nothing, just tired''.

''You do remember I can always tell when you're lying right?''

''Not now Ward, don't have time for you to be cute''.

She really didn't mean to snap at him but the fact that her mother is here is throwing Skye off.

At Ward's guilty puppy face she sighs and stops walking, turns to face him.

Her voice low, ''sorry. It's just been a bad morning. You didn't do anything wrong''.

His fingers twitch, he wants to hold her hand soothe her troubles away.

''My shoulder is''-

''free I know''.

　

He smiles, checking that watch of his again. A few agents pass them and Ward smoothly delivers a few line about their mission tomorrow, that there's possible Inhuman activity in a nearby neighborhood. Skye wants to puch him again, does he really believe in all that crap? Does he enjoy this work? She's sick to her stomach again, dear god does her mother? Is everyone inside this god forsaken building just insane?

　

''You've been crying''. He mutters, causing her to wipe at her eyes.

Skye shrugs, ''it's just been a weird morning''.

He doesn't believe her, ''you and Nathan fighting again?''

This seems to be a normal conversation between the two because Ward doesn't look uncomfortable at all talking about her husband.

''No everything is fine''.

Grant doesn't believe her, she can see it in his eyes.

The longer she spends with him, the sooner he's going to figure out that she's not his Skye.

But she can't just break up with him, one she needs an ally, two she doesn't want to hurt him, Skye and Daisy both love him. That would be cruel.

　

Before he can probe further she escapes back to her desk and doesn't see him for the rest of the day. The mission May briefed her on was exactly what Ward was talking about, they are going to investigate in the morning a neighborhood with possible Inhuman activity. Nathan comes to her desk at five fifteen, jacket and briefcase in hand, asks if she's ready to go. Skye nods and takes out his outstretched hand, tangles her fingers with his.

　

It feels wrong, unnatural.

　

On the way out Grant turns a corner and meets her eyes, he's a master at clouding his facial expressions but she's known Ward for a while now. Sees the hurt pass over his cheeks, the anger. Skye wants to kiss all his negative thoughts away, but she can't not here.

　

''I'm sorry about earlier''. Nathan tells her an hour later over dinner. Skye looks up from pushing the food around on her plate, ''about what?''

Nathan sighs, puts down the wine glass. ''The baby comment, I shouldn't have said that''.

''Oh. It's okay''.

''It's really not. That was insensitive of me. I know we've talked about getting pregnant before, I just, I'm not ready''.

　

Skye nearly wrinkles her nose, having a baby in her world will more than likely never happen. There are too many things that could go wrong, she and Ward agree on that.

''It's fine Nathan honestly''.

He smiles, takes her hand across the table, ''thank you for understanding. I figured that's what you were still upset about this morning. With the pregnancy test a few weeks ago and all''.

　

She almost chokes on the wine, what? Wait does Daisy want to have a kid here? Why? And who's would it be, Nathan or Ward's? Was she planning on leaving Nathan? God the unknown is driving her crazy. Minutes later Nathan jumps in the shower and after a few minutes Skye finds a phone under the bed, it has to belong to Daisy. There's a password but it's easily guessed (her father's birthday.)

　

There's codes and files for Hydra, messages from Nathan and a few Hydra members. Two from Ward, one from last night that asks if she got home safely and the other from this morning, informing her that Thomas said hello. For a moment Skye wishes she could meet Thomas Ward, he seems kind here. She'll never know any of the Ward siblings in her world, Grant is still too haunted by his family.

　

The water in the bathroom turns off just as a message from Ward himself pops up, asking her to come over. After easily tracking his phone she finds out where he lives, very very close to the Triskelion, and is out the door. Yelling at Nathan that she was called into work, she barely hears him respond that he loves her and to be careful.

　

Maybe if she can find out more of Daisy's life here she can use that to her advantage, find out how deep Ward's loyalty goes. Tomorrow she's already got a plan, find a Terrigen Crystal, Hydra has plenty and tear everything down in that Hydra base. If Ward can't help her she's going to have to do this on her own, Nat is waiting for her.

 


	4. I Won't Take Anyone Down if I Crawl Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye looks for details about her life in the Framework.

 

When Ward opens his apartment door Skye forgets the objective of the mission for a moment. Without even trying in her world and in this one it seems, Ward distracts her with his dumb face, makes her lose herself in the color of his eyes. His tall frame shoulders the door as he looks her over like he's missed her even though it's been about two hours since they saw each other last.

　

Gone is the crisp suit, green tie, in it's place is a light gray shirt and jeans. Jesus how is she going to keep her hands to herself? He's just too damn attractive it's not even fair. Skye makes herself focus, his lips are moving but she hasn't heard a word. Ward invites her in after a beat and she hesitates once inside the living room. What is she supposed to do? Would Daisy casually throw her jacket across the couch, would she turn around right now and kiss him?

　

How serious is their relationship anyway? Have they been together for weeks or years? It's hard to tell because Ward has always looked like he loves her, she can't go by his emotional response to her. Skye takes off her jacket and just decides to wing it, places it on the coat rack by the door instead and slips off her shoes. Ward doesn't comment so she assumes that's normal. His apartment is actually a lot cozier than she was expecting.

　

Hell it's furnished nicer than the one they share back home, dark leather couches and furniture. Grant is clearly cooking something in the kitchen, the smell of garlic greets her. It's a small space though, she can see only one bedroom the door has been left ajar, there are two other doors, maybe a bathroom and a closet. The patio is covered by gray curtains, the TV is on low. It's a news channel currently spewing crap about how Inhumans are dangerous.

　

It causes Skye's blood to boil, she turns back to Ward who must sense her discomfort, he shuts off the program. Not skipping a beat he takes her in his arms and Skye let's out a sigh she wasn't aware was even there. Runs her hands along his arms before latching on to his back, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She can't help it, being in Grant's arms has always meant shelter, warmth, safety. That wouldn't change no matter where they were.

　

After meeting her mother for the first time following a quick emotionless conversation, the fact that everyone she is supposed to trust is working for Hydra, this is exactly what Skye has needed. It's like she's been waiting for this all day and now with Ward running his hand down her hair, everything just seems smaller. All the problems to come, the fight for her life that's bound to follow, her powers gone, Nat missing. Here that all pales, dims.

　

Grant just makes her feel better, like it's all going to be okay. He attempts to pull away but Skye crushes him to her, his hands back in her hair again. Closing her eyes she should care that he's a Hydra agent, she shouldn't even be here. The more time she spends with him the more dangerous it is, without a doubt he's going to find out she's not Daisy Johnson. God why does he have to be Hydra? Why does he have to be here at all? It's clouding her judgement.

　

Skye releases him and he kisses her, long and slow. Cupping her face still as he leans back, looks at her in that way of his, almost as if he believes she's a dream and he's going to wake up any second. Lovestruck fool.

　

''I'm starving what are you making?'' She asks, toying with the hair at the nape of his neck.

''You remember that recipe book Gramsy gave me last year? Some dish out of that, I think you'll like it''. Skye has to hide her confused look, who the hell is that? Ward never mentioned this person in her world.

　

His grandma maybe? Skye makes a note to ask him when she gets back home. Ward kisses her again and checks on the oven, she takes that opportunity to look around the apartment, has to be subtle about it. Daisy has obviously been here before. Sitting on the couch she sees nothing out of the ordinary, a bookshelf a coffee table, a few pictures on an end table that she quietly gets up to glance over. Can feel Ward's eyes on her.

　

The first picture is of a young Grant that brings a smile to her face, he has to be eight or nine in it. At a lake somewhere with light blue swimming trunks on, his arm slung around a small girl that has to be Rose Ward. The next one is a few years later, maybe a couple years before he burned down their family home (did the same thing happen in this universe? Did this Ward's family treat him with all the love and kindness he deserves?)

　

Grant has a smirk on his face standing next to a younger boy, has to be Thomas Ward. They're standing in front of an old looking house, trees and the sun behind them. Skye aches for the man waiting for her back home, he misses his younger brother and sister. This version of Ward might of had a different start to life, he might have a healthy relationship with his family. Skye is happy for this Ward though, he seems to have it all together.

　

The next picture brings a wide smile to her own face, wants to know the history behind it. Daisy and Ward are outside somewhere, Ward's arm over her shoulder their hands linked together. They look so happy so in love Skye regrets coming into their lives and changing everything. Tricking Ward into believing she's still the woman he knows, taking Daisy's body and putting her life on hold. When Skye leaves this place, will Daisy even come back?

　

She didn't hear or sense Grant approach but suddenly he's behind her arms around her waist, face pressed against her neck. ''We should go there again, that was a fun trip''.

''Yeah it was''.

Ward kisses her temple before backing away. Hands her a glass of wine which she gulps down gratefully. Alcohol is much needed after all this shit. Skye smiles, this wine is her favorite.

''You sure you're okay?'' He asks after putting dinner out and sitting across from her.

Skye pours a second glass of wine before responding smoothly with a lie, she's going to try to fish for information without him knowing. ''Yeah just pissed with my mom''.

Ward raises an eyebrow, ''what did she do now?''

''Oh just the usual''. Skye prentends to be annoyed as she cuts into a piece of chicken.

''Is she still mad you didn't tell her about what happened on the mission the other day?''

''Yeah''. What happened? Was Daisy hurt?

Ward rolls his eyes, ''did you tell her the security feed was erased on accident by some idiot in the IT Department? It wasn't your fault''.

The way he says this has her curious, like he's trying to blow off the details. Now she really wants to know what went down.

Skye takes a bite of chicken, ''yeah well you know how she is. This is really good by the way''.

Ward smiles, takes her hand and kisses her knuckles.

　

Before she can pry over anything else his phone rings, he sighs loudly and answers. Skye listens closely, it sounds as if they're being called into the office. Ward tells her as much when he hangs up, Skye says he can go in alone. That he'll be fine without her, she wants to stay here and look for anything else any kind of clue while Ward is gone.

　

He gives her a concerned look as he slips on a leather jacket and a pair of shoes, straps a gun to his hip. ''I'll just wait until you get back''. She tells him, cranes her head when he bends down to kiss her, says he'll be home as soon as he can, to make herself comfortable. Soon he's gone and Skye wastes no time going through kitchen drawers, looking into his bedroom. Comes up empty. Even hacks into his laptop but there's literally nothing to find.

　

She does find one more picture of him and Daisy though in his bedroom resting on the nightstand. It's clearly somewhere late at night in front of a diner maybe, their arms wrapped around each other. Ward is kissing her cheek and she's smiling, her hand on his chest. Skye does another sweep of the apartment, finds nothing but a few weapons and a couple of birthday cards at the bottom of a drawer.

　

So this was a failure, she's no closer at finding anything than when she came here hours ago. Skye throws on her jacket and leaves the apartment, there's a park nearby right next to the Triskelion. Maye if she searches the area she can find a weakness in the building, if she can get her hands on some expolsives the game could change. All she needs to do is create a distraction long enough to find Natasha and leave.

　

That's how she finds herself half an hour later walking a path along the park, night closing in. The Triskelion looms darkly beside her, causing Skye to feel uneasy. God why did Nat have to just vanish? She really just had to have Skye come here and save her ass, she's never living this down. Skye is watching her surroundings carefully but nothing seems out of place. Just normal people living their normal lives here in this alternate dimension.

　

''Okay all I have to do is find Nat then find a Shield base, no problem. Just that Hydra has taken over the world and Shield can't possibly still exist. Great, super simple. Thanks Nat''. No one can hear her but the silence is so loud, a few crickets chirp to her right, a dog barks from somewhere nearby. ''Where the hell do I even look for a Shield base? It's not like it'll pop up out of thin air''.

　

There's no snap of a twig any indication that anyone is listening but suddenly causing her to jump Ward appears from behind a tree, gun out. ''Skye. We need to talk''.

　

Well shit.

　

''Why are you looking for a Shield base Skye?''

She holds up her hands, ''Ward I can explain''.

''Then do it''.

''Put your damn gun down''. He doesn't, his face a blank mask. Has he been following her this whole time? If so, why? She didn't do anything worthy of suspicion, there's no way in hell her ''not remembering'' he went to see his sister in the hospital this morning, that she was different.

''Grant this isn't what you think, okay?''

''Really? Because it sounds like to me you're looking for a Shield base, the Resistance. Hydra won't stand for that''.

''Oh my god do you hear yourself? Get your head out of your ass Ward!''

There are flashlights beginning to flow in between the trees, raised voices. Did he call for backup? Grant follows their movements, hands never leaving his gun.

She needs to get control of this situation before it blows up in her face.

''Ward look at me! I have never betrayed you, ever''.

The voices are getting closer and Ward takes a step to her, ''are you with the Resistance?''

''Ward I have nothing to do with the Resistance!"

Quick as lightning a shot goes off and Skye spins around, the Hydra agent sneaking up behind her tumbles down a set of stairs, dead.

She looks back to Ward who's finger is still on the trigger, ''well I do''.

Holy shit. He's a double agent here too?

　

''We need to get out of here''. Still even after not really trusting her he holds out his hand and Skye takes it, they start running until they find the nearest car. It takes a second for him to hot wire it, Skye slips in the front seat as men begin to find them and open fire at the car. Ward peels out of the parking lot but all too soon unmarked SUV's are right behind them. Wait, were they looking for her? Why are they following him? What's going on?

　

''Ward give me a gun''. Skye sees him hesistate, they really don't have time for that.

''Give me a damn gun Ward you can't shoot and drive at the same time''. A light turns red and he runs it, finally puts a gun in her hand. Skye shoots out the back window and takes up, leans up on her knees to get a better angle.

''Why were those agents after us?''

''I called for backup, we got word of a suspicious person roaming the park. I didn't know it was you. Chances are Hydra doesn't either we need to keep it that way''.

Wait. Does he know she's not Daisy? She can't exactly ask him that.

''Skye there's no good way to tell you this but I hid the test results when we were screened. You're an Inhuman''.

''I know''. She answers, glancing over to him.

''You know?''

He takes a sharp right turn and Skye has to hold onto the seat to keep steady.

''So you're Hydra and you've been protecting me?''

''Yeah that's why I joined the Resistance''.

Holy crap. Why is she surprised? Grant would do literally anything to protect her.

''You want to tell me why you're looking for a Shield base babe?''

He asks when they've lost the Hydra agents and pulled into a parking garage.

Skye gets out of the car, Grant follows with a can of gasoline, ''Coulson had me looking into it''. She lies, no expression crosses his face.

　

She's breathing hard as she looks around the parking garage, they are alone. Hydra won't stay lost for long, they need to go back to the Triskelion, act like everything is normal. She watches as Grant soaks the car in gasoline, fishes in his pocket for matches. Of course he has a few, Skye shakes her head. Honestly she's not even surprised he betrayed Hydra for her, he's such a good man and he loves her so much. Skye doesn't even think about what she does next.

　

Walks up to him grabs the lapels of his jacket stands on her toes and kisses him. Doesn't care that Daisy would probably be so angry with him, she might even leave him over this, Skye isn't sure. All she knows is that he's been protecting Daisy risking his life every single day just to keep her safe. Some things never change. She kisses him and kisses him as if the world depends on it, her hands gripping his jacket tightly.

　

Ward pulls away breathing heavily as well, his hands curled tightly around her hips, ''wasn't expecting that''. She chuckles as he says, ''thought you'd be pissed, maybe even punch me''. Skye strokes her thumb along the stubble of his chin, ''there's still time Ward, but I want you to know, you're a good man''. She doesn't see when he opens his eyes and looks at her with so much love it'd probably bring her to her knees.

　

''We need to go, you okay?''

''Yeah I'm fine''.

Ward sets the car aflame, takes her hand and together they walk back to the Triskelion.

　

What she doesn't know is that her reaction was wrong (she wasn't really thinking clearly) and has set alarm bells off in Grant's head. On the way there Skye hacks into Hydra's security, finds the basement control panel and attempts to unlock it. But they simply don't have enough time and she knows she's crossed a line the minute they walk into the lobby. Melinda May is standing at the foot of the stairs arms crossed behind her back, Hydra agents flanking her.

　

''Skye, you need to come with us''. She looks over to Ward who has slapped on a smile, keep playing the game. But Skye also knows that if he senses any kind of danger to her, he'd blow his cover and fight like hell to get her out of here in one piece. But she can't let him do that, Skye has finally developed a plan, it's risky but if she can pull it off, worth it. See she hacked into Hydra on purpose, knew it would raise questions.

　

She's trying to be detained on purpose. Get inside and find a way to get Natasha out safely. Then go from there, but what does she do about Ward? He's not safe here and now that she knows he's Shield, he can get to a base and find Trip. Tell him what's going on, give him a heads up before Skye comes that way. But how does she get him to do that? He won't leave her. Skye turns to him, sees the determination on his face.

　

He must see the choice in her eyes, that she's planning something. He looks confused and then desperate. ''I'll take May you take the others, we'll make it to the door''- she cuts him off, 

''Ward you have to go''.

He grabs her hand resting over his heart, when did that get there? ''Skye''.

''Go, I'll be fine. Please, I can handle this. I'll find you when they're done. May probably just wants a brief on the mission in the morning''.

''You're lying. What did you do?''

''Just trust me, okay? I'll be fine''.

''I'm not leaving you, do you have any idea what they'll do to you when the team that was hunting us comes back and tells them I'm a traitor? They will use you to''-

''I can handle it. Go''.

''I'm not going to''-

''Ward I love you, go''. He looks so lost so torn but she turns away from him. Walks up to May, ''is there a problem?''

 

The Calvary just glares at her and then at Ward before gesturing that she needs to follow the agents behind her. Skye doesn't look back at Ward but knows he's watching. Skye just hopes this plan works because if not, both her and Nat are screwed.

 


	5. I've Got My Fingers Laced Together & I Made A Little Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye makes a plan to find Natasha.

 

''Come on, is that the best you got?'' Skye spits out blood onto the floor her body screaming in pain. But she's been through worse, this Hydra however doesn't know that. They don't know the Black Widow trained her, that there's no kind of torture they can put her through that will make her break. Skye has survived much worse than this, this is just a walk in the park. She can handle this.

　

Fitz is standing in front of her his eyes blank, the Hydra agents with her blood on their fists leave the room. Skye is sitting on the floor of a dim concrete room, a steel table and chair to her right. God she really misses her powers, no one would stand a chance if this was her world. This building would be burning. But Quake doesn't exist here, not yet anyway. Skye learned the Triskelion does have Terrigen Crystals, but how to get one?

　

She's outnumbered here, no doubt Ward will have a rescue team here soon, he wouldn't leave her. But Skye doesn't want to wait for him to swoop in save her, she can save herself. All she has to do is wait for the right moment. They've been ''torturing'' her for the past four hours. Sure it's not fun to be punched in the face or have her wrist broken, but to Skye this doesn't matter. She fought the Winter Solider for god sake, this can't compare to that.

　

Coulson found out Ward betrayed Hydra, that's why they're doing this to hurt him. And according to Fitz they also realized her test results had been changed, Hydra knows she's an Inhuman.

　

''I'm surprised your husband hasn't come for you yet''. Fitz says, leaning against the table.

　

Skye can feel how swollen her face is, taste blood in her mouth, she doesn't respond to Fitz. He's so different from the man she's come to know, Ward's friend who even after everything forgave him. The man with the curly hair who laughs at Ward's dry sense of humor, who's in love with Simmons but is too afraid to say anything. What happened to the Fitz in this world? How did he become this way? Why is he torturing Inhumans?

　

''Perhaps it isn't Nathan I should be looking for, is it?'' Fitz gives her a smirk and Skye already knows what he's going to say next.

''Maybe I should have my men be on the look out for Grant Ward. He's Shield, he hates us. And we have something he wants''.

Fitz leans down to run a finger across her face and Skye fights the urge to bite it off.

She stays silent, not entirely sure how to react to the Fitz in this world. How would Daisy handle this? What would she say? ''It's a shame Hydra has something you want too''.

Skye glares at Fitz who gives her a smirk, ''oh yes I thought that would get your attention. Your husband is here and your mother, it would be a shame if something were to happen to them''.

''You touch them and I will kill you''.

This has Fitz grinning as if she's told the best joke he's ever heard, ''come now Daisy, you and what army? You're just one girl. And you can't touch me''.

She leans in closer to him so their noses are practically touching, ''you have no idea what I'm capable of''.

''And we never will. If you remember correctly to be Inhuman is punishable by death''. Oh how could she ever forget? This world reallly is awful.

''Here, let me remind you''.

　

Skye watches as the door opens and a large man with a taser gun walks in, no expression on his face, looking at Fitz for an order. ''Make her scream loud enough for the entire building to hear''. Is all Fitz says before fixing her with what she assumes is supposed to be an intimidating stare, but has no effect on Skye. He leaves the room and Skye looks up to the man in front of her. ''So, you come here often?''

　

Her answer is a sharp electric shock to the leg.

　

She must of passed out because the next time she opens her eyes, gone is the small room they were holding her in. Now she's in a hard concrete room, arms and legs bound by thick unbreakable chains. The lights are dim, she's not alone. The only other person in the room has bright red hair and Skye starts laughing. Natasha is wearing a disappointed scowl, her own limbs chained up as well.

　

If all it took to find her was being ''tortured'' for a few hours, Skye would have done it the minute she walked into the Triskelion.

''What are you doing here Skye?''

''You're really asking me that? I'm here to save your ass. Fury and Hill sent me''.

She answers once the laughter has subsided, Natasha gestures to the iron around her wrists, ''yeah good job with that''.

''You know you could say thank you''.

''Skye I did not need you to swoop in and save me''.

Skye shrugs, ''you kind of did''.

　

Natasha has a small cut on her cheek but otherwise looks unharmed from what Skye can tell.

''And how exactly do you plan to get us out of here now? Why haven't you quaked the place yet? Surprised this building isn't burning with Director Coulson inside''.

Skye bites the inside of her cheek, ''yeah I don't exactly have powers here, so I'm working on a plan. And how did you even get captured? That's not like you''.

　

Natasha just subtly shakes her head and Skye listens closely, there are boots coming down the hall.

''The second they unlock us you take down the guard, I'll hold the door''. Skye tells her mentor who shakes her head again.

''What do you mean no? Hello this is me rescuing you, I know a way for us to get home''.

''Skye my mission isn't complete''.

''To hell with your mission Nat, jesus christ, it's not worth your life. You do realize that if you die in this god forsaken world you die back home right? I'm not about to let that happen so screw whatever reason Fury sent you in here and get off your ass. I would like to make it back to my boyfriend soon''.

''Skye''-

''No buts. If I have to drag you out of here myself I will. Nat I've been so worried about you, I thought''-

　

The sound of the heavy door unlocking cuts her off. Phil Coulson walks in with five Hydra agents behind him. Dressed in all black Skye has to fight the urge to start lauging again. Honestly it's embarrassing, Phil trying to be intimidating.

　

Coulson glances over to Nat and then settles his gaze on Skye. ''An Inhuman and the world's best assassin in my basement, it's been a good day''.

''God if you're going to gloat can you just kill me now? I'd rather die than listen to this''.

Skye says and Coulson smiles at her. ''I've had quite the afternoon you know, a few people are begging me to release you. They could be tried for treason as well for just suggesting it. Any ideas on what I should do to them?''

Skye knows it has to be her mother and Nathan, more than likely Ward has made it to a Shield base and is coming up with a plan to get her out of here. ''Leave them out of this Coulson''.

　

In a quick move he strikes her across the face, expecting her to flinch but Skye doesn't. Just looks up and nearly grins at the surprised expression he's wearing.

　

''Going to have to try a lot harder than that Phil''.

　

They don't even know that this is child's play, she's been through so much worse. This Hydra has nothing on the one in her world, the one that still plagues her with nightmares. They only quiet down when Ward holds her.

　

She misses him, her Grant. Wonders what he's doing right now, how long has she be gone in her world? Hours? A couple days? Is he worried? Maybe he's at the Playground right now holding her hand, telling her it's all going to be alright. That she needs to make it back the world needs her, he needs her. God she loves that idiot. Coulson diverts his attention to Natasha who doesn't breathe doesn't blink, she's a sitting robot.

　

''Are you ready to talk now? Tell me the secret over why it was so easy to capture you? Natasha Romanoff the best of the best, the most amazing agent Shield had ever seen. Did you lose your touch?''

Skye snorts, ''hardly. She could wipe the floor with you''.

　

With a snap of his fingers the taser gun meets her flesh again. When the pain has passed and her vision clears, she and Nat are alone once more.

　

Skye looks at her mentor and the confused fog finally lifts, ''you were captured on purpose''. Nat nods, ''and so were you''.

''I had to find you''.

''You shouldn't have. I can handle myself''.

Skye leans her head back on the concrete wall. ''You know I didn't even know you were on this mission, Fury called me because you missed the rendezvous point. You owe me, this world is such bullshit''.

　

They both laugh without humor.

　

''Are you alright?'' Nat asks her, worry taking over her fair face.

''I'm good''.

Nat looks as if she wants to protest but Skye shakes her head. ''Am I freaking out? Yes. But this is a different Hydra, I'm not afriad of them. Maybe it's because Coulson is in charge now I don't know. But I can handle it, I'm good''.

　

Skye doesn't know why but she doesn't mention the fact that her mother is here. ''So you going to tell me what your mission was? Why Fury sent you here?''

　

The room is more than likely bugged, they aren't stupid. But there's really no point in hiding the truth anymore, it's not like Hydra can do anything about them being from a different world. ''Files''.

　

Is all Nat says, they still don't need Coulson to figure out what she wants. ''So tell me about your life here, not like we don't have time''. Skye says after a while.

''It's crap, what about you?'' Skye smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes, ''mine too. I miss Ward''.

　

Skye decides after a few hours of sitting on the cold hard ground that she doesn't care what Nat wants, Fury can go to hell. She's getting both of them out of here even if it kills her. Which is why when a guard comes with a taser gun again Skye wastes no time in making a move. Uses the chains around her wrists as leverage and chokes him. Lunges for the door once he's down to hold it open, but as soon as she looks up there's a gun in her face.

　

Across the Triskelion everyone is going on about their day. Besides Nathan who has spent all afternoon in Coulson's office begging for Daisy's release, her mother as well. In the lobby the sun is shining through the vast windows it's a beautiful day. That is until an armored vehicle drives straight through the glass shattering it. No one has time to react before two men step out of the doors, rifles in their hands.

　

''You sure you want to do this man?''

Trip asks taking a shot at a man who pulled his gun out.

Grant Ward pulls the trigger and walks further into the building, knowing they are more than likely holding Skye in the basement.

''Yes''.

''You sure she's worth it?''

Ward glares at his friend, ''she's worth it. We find Skye and get her the hell out of here''.

He's going to burn this building to the ground.

The explosions they set across the Triskelion begin going off, Ward races to the basement. Skye has to be alright, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her.

He'd die for her.

　

 


	6. & I'm Locking Up Everyone That Ever Laid A Finger On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward try to escape Hydra in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who read and comment!
> 
> And if anyone was just curious I am working on the next installment of the Avengers AU, but writers block has once again taken over and it's a challenge. 
> 
> Anyway, I loved this chapter, enjoy!

 

There's fresh blood on the floor as Skye keeps one hand on the heavy door to keep it open, the other grabs the gun that just a moment before, was pointed at her face. The man holding said gone lies dead on the ground, Skye brushes the hair out of her eyes and turns to Nat.

　

''Any idea how to get these off?'' She gestures to the chains wrapped around both their wrists. Suddenly there's a loud bang that rocks the entire building, Skye has to hold onto the wall to keep steady.

　

''You never can follow the rules can you Skye?''

''Well I did learn from the best''.

A fond smile nearly graces Natasha's face but she quickly looks back to the dead man. ''See if there's something sharp on him''.

Nat gets off the floor to help her look, they come up empty. ''You didn't happen to set any explosions while I wasn't looking did you?'' Skye asks as they quietly walk out of the basement.

　

''Nope. We need to split up. The Triskelion could be under attack, I need to find the files Fury was looking for. Find a way out of here for us''. Nat turns to go but Skye smacks her with the heavy chains.

''I was literally just tortured for you and now you want to split up? Not happening''.

''Don't be stubborn it's a smart move and you know it. I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes''. Another explosion sounds, it brings them to their knees.

　

Skye has a pretty good idea who's behind this. Of course Ward would come for her, moron. ''You so owe me for this''. Skye mutters as Nat runs off, throwing a wink over her shoulder. Skye heads to the elevator, guessing that all the Hydra agents are currently occupied with the other threat. The steel doors open revealing a group of heavily armed agents, who after a beat, cock their guns. Skye smiles, ''going down?''

　

She steps out of the elevator only sporting a bloody lip, hands and fee free of chains, the agents inside the elevator groan but do not rise. Skye honestly couldn't tell you which ones were dead or not. And to think a small part of her was hoping this wouldn't end in a fight. That she could slip in and out quietly and rescue Nat without anyone noticing. She's in the lobby where a fire has started, she sees a few Hydra agents taking cover behind a wall guns aimed straight for her.

　

Skye raises her hand on instinct, ''damn I keep forgetting''. Her powers don't exist here. She has a split second to look for cover before they fire, she doesn't have to wait long. Before the first bullet can sound a black figure darts for her, tackling her to the ground and dragging her behind a concrete pillar. Bullets reign down but Skye isn't afraid. Ward is shielding her body with his, protecting her head and his own as he lays above her.

　

There's a moment just a small stolen second where they look at each other and everything else melts away. Skye doesn't care that this isn't her Ward, about the pending danger or the mission. It's just Ward with his whiskey eyes burning into her, he came back.

''You found me''. Is all she can think to say when the gunfire ceases.

Grant caresses her cheek, ''of course I did''. Skye leans up to kiss him quickly and then is back on her feet.

　

Snatches a gun from the back of Ward's jeans and takes out the Hydra agents across from them. ''So did you go all Rambo and come in here to save me by yourself or did you have help? Please tell me you did not bring a team, I can handle this on my own''.

Ward brushes his hand against her's and responds, ''I brought someone I trust. Are you alright?'' He looks her over from head to toe, wipes the blood from her mouth.

　

Skye sees the fury in his face, but also the deep worry for the woman he loves. Should she tell him she's not Daisy? Or would that just hurt him? Perhaps it would be easier to just keep playing along, pretend to be the girl he knows.

''Yeah I'm good. I promise''. He looks around the room and takes her hand, ''come on we need to get out of here''. She begins to follow him but then realizes she can't leave yet.

　

''Grant wait, we have to find my mom and''-

''Already have someone on it. They'll meet us somewhere safe''.

''You're not going anywhere''.

　

The pair looks up to find Melinda May and at least fifty agents tailing her, walking down the stairs the smoke swirling around them. Skye simply grins and steps away from Ward, she's always wanted to fight May. She's a little excited, it's been a long time coming.

　

''Do your worst''.

　

Is all Skye says before the men fly down the stairs and begin their attack. Ward takes the ones on the left, Skye the right. All the while May is standing at the foot of the stairs her hands behind her back. Skye dodges a kick to her ribs, spins the man around and breaks his arm. She moves like Nat taught her, show no mercy because you shall get none in return. Do whatever you have to do to get out alive.

　

A few minutes later Skye is facing off with May on the stairs, who isn't grinning like Skye. ''God I've waited a long time for this, can't wait to kick your ass''.

May puts her fists in front of her face, ''you will try''. Let it be said that the Calvary is a force of nature. She's one of the best, Skye can admit Shield is pretty lucky to have her back home. But she's still no match. Skye is a hurricane a machine, once you get her started she can't be stopped.

　

She doesn't feel the pain of May's fists, doesn't even notice when she's tumbled down the stairs, May scratching at her face the entire way down. Doesn't feel May's fingers ripping at her hair when they get off the floor.

Skye spits blood at her boots, ''come on they don't call you the Calvary for nothing. Is that really all you got?'' Five minutes later Melinda is lying unconscious beside one of the labs, shattered glass all around her.

　

''Bitch''. Skye mutters before walking off in the direction of Ward, who has also finished taking the other agents down. When he sees her he once again checks to see if she's hurt, his hand moves to cup her face but a voice drifts over them.

''Daisy! Thank god you're alright!'' Nathan appears from one of the side offices and runs to her. Taking her in his arms, spins her around lightly. Kisses her forehead and hugs her tightly.

　

Not for the first time Skye wonders what in the hell caused Daisy to turn to Ward. Were they in love before she got married or after? Does Nathan know about the affair? Skye looks over to Ward who meets her eyes, he tries to hide the discomfort, the pain but she sees it. He looks away after a moment, over her shoulder. Skye turns away from Nathan to find her mother walking up to her.

　

Tears fill Skye's eyes, this overwhelming sadness enters her chest. Skye can't keep her, she can't take Jiaying with her when she leaves this place. ''Oh my Daisy are you alright are you hurt?''

　

Jiaying hugs her and Skye nearly falls to her knees. She's never been hugged my her mother before, hands have never stroked her hair or rubbed her back. When Skye was a kid she used to lay awake at night and wonder what it would be like to have her mother taking care of her.

　

Did Daisy too bounce from foster home to foster home in this life? Or did she have two loving parents that raised her? Where is Cal? Is he dead?

Jiaying pulls away and wipes the tears from her eyes, ''are you hurt? Why are you crying?''

Skye sniffles and puts her hands on Jiaying's shoulders, ''I just, I just missed you. I'm glad you're safe''.

''Ward we need to get going''. A man says to her right, assumes he's the someone Ward was talking about earlier.

　

Skye searches the room for Nat, where the hell did she run off too? Ward loads his gun and looks over to Skye then Nathan, who has taken her hand.

''There's a back entrance, we have a car waiting. Let's go''. They all walk in the direction Ward tells them, passing an armored vehicle that looks as if it was driven through the glass doors.

''Is that how you got in?'' Skye asks Ward who nods.

''It was the best way''.

''Show off''. Skye whispers and Ward winks.

''Trip scout ahead for us''.

Skye glances over to the man named Trip, who nods at Ward, ''you got it''.

　

He knows a way out, but how? And how is she going to start that conversation? Just drop the bomb that she's not Skye? What if he tells Ward? Trip must say something to Ward in his com because Grant holds them all back then puts a finger to his lips. Skye rolls her eyes and reloads her gun.

　

Catches a flicker of movement from the corner of her eye, a flash of red. Natasha comes into view carrying a silver briefcase, Hydra agents at her heels. Skye doesn't even think before she springs into action, shooting the first three then taking out two more with Nat's signature move. She's got one with her hand around his throat, the other pinned below her by her foot, she shoots him and breaks the other's neck.

　

Both women glance at each other before more agents spill into the hallway. Skye smiles at her mentor, ''you take the ones on the right?''

''You bet your ass''.

　

Skye passes Natasha the gun, grabs for herself a spare knife lying on the ground. They never stood a chance. Between Quake and the Black Widow every Hydra agent around them is dead within five minutes, both women are standing back to back against the chaos around them.

　

Skye really wants to gloat about Natasha ''not needing her'' on this mission but doesn't. They are not alone.

''Wait, you're the Black Widow. What the hell are you doing here?'' Nathan asks, his blue eyes widening.

''Who are you?'' When Nat's eyes land on Ward who's across the room from them, she glances over to Skye who shrugs.

''Did you forget to mention something to me?'' Nat asks.

''Oh there's a lot I have to tell you''.

　

Skye holds up her left hand causing Nat to raise and eyebrow in Ward's direction, Skye shakes her head.

''Daisy we have to leave you aren't safe here''. Jiaying tells her causing Natasha to freeze for a moment, she recognizes Skye's mother. They have a lot to talk about but it'll have to wait until they are alone. Silently they begin walking again, Nathan tries to press Nat for more questions but she doesn't budge.

　

Ward shoots Skye a questioning look and she tells him she'll explain what Nat is doing here later. No one noticed her grab a can of gasoline from the vehicle Ward came in on earlier, she grabs it from it's hiding spot and begins pouring it onto the floor as they file out to leave. Natasha doesn't even bat an eye, but Ward does. ''What the hell are you doing?'' Skye doesn't even look at him, the scent of lemons is filling her nostrils.

　

They deserve to burn for this.

　

The fire that was started earlier catches the gasoline and soon the entire building is up in flames, Nathan practically drags her away from the building, she allows him. Nat presses something into her hand as they are getting into the getaway car, Ward is behind them. It's the silver briefcase from earlier, they don't have the time but Skye opens it anyway. Already knows the contents, the humming in her veins is evidence enough.

　

A Terrigen Crystal nestled in black leather stares back at her. Nat gives her a look that says, ''thought you might need it''. Ward sees it as well and puts a hand on her elbow, heavy concern all over his face. He says her name as a warning, to be careful. On one hand Skye craves her powers, she feels empty without them. Her skin her body feels so uncomfortable without them. But would Daisy want this?

　

Skye didn't get a choice in becoming Inhuman Hydra stole that from her. But Daisy has a choice, she's not Inhuman yet. And Skye would rather die than take that away from her. So she carefully squeezes Ward's hand, closes the briefcase and hands it back to Nat. The ride to what Skye assumes is a Shield base is quiet and tense, the entire way there Skye feels the judgement coming from everyone but Natahsa.

　

The screams from the Triskelion take a long time to fade. Skye will never feel guilty for hurting anyone involved in Hydra, in her eyes they deserve all the pain she can administer.

　

They do indeed travel to a Shield base and Skye rolls her eyes once they step inside. She'll probably never get along with the organization. She's walking alongside Ward, taking in the dull walls of the underground base, Nat and the others a fair distance ahead of them. When all of a sudden Ward grabs her and slams her into a wall, his hand around her throat.

　

''Ward''-

His face is blank, body pressed so hard into her's she can't move or breathe.

''Who are you?''

Crap.

''Where is Skye? What have you done to her?''

　

Well this is not how Skye thought the conversation would go.

　

 


	7. Loving You It's Explosive, You Know This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the Framework finds out exactly who Skye is and why she's there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO. Finally got past the writer's block for this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy! I loved writing it!

 

''What the hell are you doing? Get your hands off my wife Ward!''

''She's not your wife you moron''.

''Grant''-

''Where is Skye? Who are you?''

　

Getting out of this hold isn't an issue. Skye could do it in her sleep. So despite her oxygen slowly starting to cut off, the weight of Ward's hand on her neck, the actually terrifying fury in his eyes, Skye breaks free from him. So now he's pinned against the wall her arm against his throat, the knife she had earlier pressed into his side. Skye isn't stupid and neither is Ward, she knows if he thinks his Skye is in danger, that her body is being controlled by someone else, he will kill her.

　

''I don't want to hurt you Ward''.

　

If he's surprised by the weapon she pulled on him he doesn't show it, Skye can see no other emotion in his deep brown eyes but anger. Should she lie to him? Tell him she's still the woman he loves, or tell him the truth? What's the harm in it now? She rescued Nat, all they have to do now is go home.

　

''Grant, I'm real, okay? I'm Skye''.

He doesn't believe her, ''no you're not. Skye doesn't fight like that''.

Point taken, Daisy wasn't trained by the Black Widow.

''And she sure as hell wouldn't burn down the Triskelion, she's loyal to Hydra''.

Just those words make Skye want to vomit.

Natasha has approached them now, eyebrow raised an almost amused smirk on her face. Wanting to see how this is going to play out, what Skye is going to do.

''Just tell him Skye''.

Nat says and Skye can see the minute Ward just knows, because everyone in this world but him calls her Daisy.

''Where is Skye?'' There's desperation in his tone so much so that Skye almost feels the same pain, the hurt that starts to spread across his cheekbones.

''Ward''-

''What is your name?''

Skye removes the knife before responding, ''it's Skye''.

He shakes his head, ''what's your real name?''

It's a test, one she will pass.

''Daisy. But everyone in my world calls me Skye. Daisy is the name my parents wanted for me''.

　

She can see it then, how Ward's face falls and it breaks her heart. When he woke up this morning he thought the love of his life was still there and breathing, waiting for him. What is it like, she wonders, to have that taken away from you? Will Daisy come back when Skye is done with her body? Or will Grant lose her forever? Skye can tell these thoughts are also running through Ward's mind, Skye has never seen him so sad before.

　

''Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?''

Nathan demands, stepping in between Skye and Ward. Skye shifts so she's no longer pressed against Ward, and turns to Daisy's husband.

''I'm borrowing your wife's body, don't worry I'll be gone in a few hours''.

His face drains of color, ''what?''

It's Nat who finally steps in, planting herself right next to Skye their shoulders touching, they are a force a team not to be messed with.

''Your wife Daisy is gone''. No one notices how Ward flinches, expect for Skye and she longs to reach out and comfort him.

''This is my apprentince Skye, we're from a different world. She came here to get me back to our reality. We'll be out of here as soon as we can and you'll have Daisy back''.

Nathan laughs, tears running down his face laughter and Skye can tell Ward is on his way to punching him.

''I'm sorry, what? You really expect me to believe this? Daisy come on, is this a prank, something stupid for our wedding anniversary next month?''

　

His hand moves to grab her arm but Skye scoots back out of reach, something about him just rubs her the wrong way. Maybe because in this life she and Ward are together but not, for some reason Daisy chose to spend her life with Nathan.

　

''It's not a joke. I would say I'm sorry to interrupt your life with Daisy, but I honestly don't know what she sees in you''.

There's a choking noise to her left that sounds like Ward trying to cover up a laugh.

Nathan raises an eyebrow in his direction, ''why are we in a Shield base anyway Ward? Is there something you want to tell us?''

The attention is on Grant suddenly and he scowls, ''this is the only safe place for us''.

''Not us. Her''. Nathan responds, nodding in Skye's direction.

''She's my partner Nathan''.

''And she's my wife, I expect you to remember that''.

Ward's eyes narrow and Skye sighs, ''wow okay first of all I, Daisy, we are not objects. Jesus. And second Ward is right, this is a safe place for everyone, Hydra is going to be after all of us now''.

''Not us, just him''. Nathan says, fiddling with his wedding ring. Ward clenches his jaw and this time Jiaying speaks up.

''Skye''.

Her name coming off her mother's lips nearly has Skye in tears. She has to grab Nat's arm for support. Skye turns to her and blinks back the water threatening to spill over, ''Mom''.

　

And like she has no control over her own body, Skye is closing the distance between them and hugging her mother for the first time in all her years. It's everything and nothing she's ever wanted.

　

Imagining her mother all these years, doesn't do her justice. Jiaying is the same height as her daughter with strong arms, she smells like peaches and Skye never wants to let her go. ''It's nice to meet you, this version of you anyway''. Jiaying says and Skye starts crying, full on sobbing into Jiaying's pale white shirt. It's cruel really, that she's alive in this world and dead in the other. How is Skye going to leave this place without her?

　

Skye distantly hears Nat giving every detail of how they came to be here to Nathan, Ward and Trip. It seems when the Black Widow says it, everyone believes it. Skye isn't sure how long she stands there clinging to the mother she will never have, but eventually Jiaying pulls away. ''It's nice to meet you too Mom''. The way she says it, well Jiaying just knows. Skye has never met her or Cal where she's from and it breaks her heart.

　

''Oh my beautiful Skye''. Jiaying is cupping her face and Skye loses it again, this mother she can't take with her when she goes. There's this pain in her chest sinking down until it's all she can feel in her stomach in her bones. It aches like nothing has before. Skye stands there and cries until she just can't do it anymore. Her face hurts her eyes are puffy, her legs feel like jello. Jiaying dries her eyes in a tenderly, there's this look on her face that only a mother can have.

　

''I want to know everything, all about your life''.

''Okay''. Skye smiles.

''But first I need to talk to the Director''.

''Wait, what? How do you know the Director of Shield?''

Jiaying begins walking away, it's only now Skye realizes the hallway they were in is empty. ''Who do you think helped Ward keep Daisy safe all these years? I'll find you when I'm done''.

Skye watches until she walks away, puts a hand to her chest like she can actually feel her heart breaking.

''I didn't even know she was here''. Skye isn't surprised to find Nat coming out of the shadows.

''I never should have come here''. Skye can't fathom that she's going to have to leave Jiaying, she just found her, how is she going to let her go again?

''I know I did it to save you and I would do it again. But god, Nat how am I going to leave her? And what about my father? Is Cal alive here too?''

''I don't know sweetie''.

Skye wraps her arms around Nat, ''I'm glad you're safe though''.

''Careful or your husband will think you have two lovers''. It does the trick and Skye laughs out loud, Nat joining her.

''Isn't it the craziest shit? I can't even go to a different universe and escape Ward''.

''I'm surprised he didn't come with you''.

Skye wipes her face as they begin walking down the hall, ''trust me he wanted to but I made him stay at the office. Who's the Director of Shield here?''

''Guy named Jeffrey Mace''.

''Never heard of him''.

''He's not with Shield is our world. You know he's helped save Ward here''.

That stops Skye in her tracks, ''what?''

''After Ward pulled that stunt with his family, here it was Victoria Hand who took him under her wing not Garrett. Anyway after she died Ward didn't just turn to Shield to save Daisy, Mace trusts him. He's his right hand, from what I gather he's the reason Ward isn't so broody here''.

Skye doesn't even ask how her mentor knows all of these things. It's Natasha, she just does. ''So are we going to talk about the various elephants in the room?''

''The I'm married one, or my dead mommy isn't so dead?''

''Both''.

They walk into an abanonded room, a small office and sit down. Skye should probably find Ward because he's got to be so upset right now, but she just needs a minute, by herself with the only person who really knows her here.

''I can't believe Daisy is married. Please tell me you know why she's with Nathan''.

Nat sits in one of the chairs across from her, puts her feet up. ''Nope. I was only here for a few hours before I let them take me. My life does not revolve around your messy love life that you always seem to screw up''.

Skye finds a paper clip and chunks it at her, ''your dry sense of humor is so not appreciated''.

Skye catches Nat up on what's been going on in their world why she's been away, Nat brushes her up on the reality of this new world.

''A place where Hydra is boss and they hate Inhumans. Sounds like paradise for me. At least a couple good things came out of it, Coulson is the Director, May and Fitz are agents. Daisy is banging Ward, really I love karma''.

Nat smirks, ''and are you planning on telling Nathan about his wife?''

Skye shrugs, ''thought about it. You know how I like to stir the pot''.

''Unfortunately''.

''But that's really up to Ward, and if Daisy ever comes back she should tell him''.

Nat's eyes flick to the doorway and Skye doesn't have to turn to know it's Ward standing there. ''I'm going to go find Mace and Trip, see when they can get us home''. Natasha squeezes Skye's shoulder as she passes, then it's just Skye and Ward alone.

　

Skye stands as he enters the room and she's not sure what to say. _''Hey sorry I took over your girlfriend's body but I promise when I'm done I'll give it back?''_ Probably not the best approach. She can tell Ward isn't sure how to act around her either, what to say or do. He has no idea who she is, what she wants. If she has the same ideas or feelings Daisy has, if she loves him. If she even knows him in her world.

　

''So how long have you and Daisy been doing it?''

It seems her Grant isn't the only one who wishes she wasn't so crass sometimes, this Ward clenches his jaw, looks behind him to make sure they are alone.

''If it makes you feel any better I spend a large amount of my time, as much as possible really, having sex with you in my world''.

It does the trick, after a few seconds a smile graces Ward's lips, his shoulders relax.

''We're''-

''Together in my world, yeah. You love me there too''.

This expression comes to his face that has her knees weak, ''I'd love you anywhere''.

''I'm not sure we have a lot of time so just go ahead and lay it on me. All the dirty details, how you and Daisy got together. Also where's Kebo? Doesn't the little freak always follow you around?''

Ward's brows furrow in confusion, ''who?''

Shit.

Skye is so not telling Kebo about that when she gets back.

''Nevermind. So tell me, I want to know everything about the Grant Ward here''.

He looks lost and confused again for a moment, ''why?''

Jesus. Even here he's not sure about her feelings for him, ''because I love you, you big dork. And I'm dying to know everything about you in this life''.

He sits down in the chair Nat was in, surprises Skye by taking her hand, ''are you alright? You seemed upset earlier with Jiaying and I'm sorry I hurt you, I never''-

''Relax robot it's fine, I've had worse. And she's dead, back home. I never met Jiaying until today. And I'm twenty eight, isn't that the most ridiculous thing you've heard?''

Ward squeezes her hand and just like that she doesn't feel so out of place anymore. There he is being her anchor again. ''I am so sorry Skye''.

''I won't say it's okay because it's not. So distract me, tell me how you and Daisy fell in love. And why she is married to Nathan''.

　

He does, the love so palpable in his eyes Skye wants to kiss him. He and Daisy met right after Shield fell and Hydra snatched up the power. Ward ended up saving her from being shot, taking the bullet meant for her in his shoulder (honestly it's such a Ward move Skye rolls her eyes.) And soon after they were assigned as partners. Apparently Daisy has always been loyal to Hydra, and Skye doesn't need Ward to say it aloud to know he's nervous about it.

　

Daisy was already married for a year when she and Grant met, and at first it was just a strictly professional relationship. Until one night they went out for drinks after a rather hard mission, and Daisy confessed she had feelings for him. Tequila and Skye don't mix in any universe it seems, and kissed him. While Ward tried to fight it because she was after all married, he caved. Never could resist her anyway.

　

They've been together for years now and according to Ward Daisy was going to divorce Nathan, they actually talked about it the night before Skye showed up. Nathan was a good husband at first, but Daisy caught him having an affair a few months after they were married. Why she didn't leave him after that Ward doesn't know, but Nathan has been trying to make up for it ever since.

　

Skye asks Ward why she married him in the first place and his response makes her melt, just a little. According to what Daisy told him once she thought she loved Nathan, he was a good match, she settled. And the first time she saw Ward when he took that bullet for her, she realzied she never knew what love was until that very moment. If soulmates are a thing, Daisy found hers in Ward, Skye can say the same for her and Grant too.

　

He also tells her that Fitz and Coulson know because Daisy and Ward couldn't always control themselves if they worked late, and Fitz caught them kissing once. Ward had warned Daisy that it was dangerous but she didn't care, and luckily Fitz and Coulson don't hang it over their heads. Just tease them with it on occasion. Skye wants to ask about the baby thing Nathan mentioned earlier, but doesn't just in case Ward knows nothing about it.

　

''Do you hate her for not leaving him?'' Skye asks, already knowing his response.

''No. Daisy stayed with him because she was too scared to leave him, she's not anymore''.

''So what changed?''

Ward looks down, ''she thought she was pregnant''. Ah, so that explains it.

''Oh. Ew''.

Ward lifts his eyes to her, ''you don't want kids?''

''No. Enough about Daisy, tell me about you. How did you become a double agent? Is your family, are you, on good terms with them? If you don't mind me asking''.

Skye assumes from Nat's comment earlier, the Wards still hate their middle son.

　

Ward gets this haunted look in his eyes and Skye places her hand atop his, she's here, it's alright they don't have to talk about it. But he takes a deep breath and tells her anyway, short answer his family is still full of abusive assholes. But instead of Garrett sinking his slimy claws into a teenage Ward, Victoria hand rescued him. Offered him a life at Shield, Ward became his own man. Not the solider John wanted him to be.

　

He crawled out of the ashes his parents and Christian buried him in and made something for himself. Fighting the good fight and all that, being the hero he always wanted to become. She's so proud of him but feels this anger, bitterness enter her. Victoria Hand should have been the one to save Grant in her world, he wouldn't of suffered so much if she did so. And if that happened he and Skye might not of ever met but at least he wouldn't of gone through so much shit.

　

Her Grant is better now though and she's proud of him too. When Ward asks about his other self Skye gives him as many details as she knows, not leaving a thing out. How they met and she hated him at first, the similiar drama with his family. What happened to him as a teenager, how he betrayed Shield, how Coulson locked him up in Vault D. After he escaped he started working on wiping all the red from his ledger, going on missions for Fury.

　

Skye ends the story with them being together happily now, and how she's never loved someone so much in her entire life.

''You miss him''. Ward observes and Skye nods, ''you miss Daisy''. He smiles, caught, ''yeah I do''.

Skye stands to hug him because even after their talk he looks so sad, he rises as well, ''I didn't mean for any of this to happen Ward. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to take her from you. I just, Nat is my person. My best friend I couldn't leave her here''.

''I understand''.

　

Skye wraps her arms around his waist, at first he's surprised but then he's holding her back. She melts in his embrace, so warm and safe. Buries her face in his shirt, he even smells the same here.

　

''You didn't tell me your life story''. Ward says, his lips in her hair, probably just a habit but it still makes her shiver.

''Why didn't you shatter the Terrigen Crystal? You knew what it was, what it does, don't you?''

Skye sighs, ''my story is long and depressing, but if you want to hear it''-

Ward suddenly stiffens and releases her, taking a wide step back. She's about to ask why when she hears a set of boots walking towards them.

It's Nathan, and Skye nearly groans over him crushing the moment.

''Daisy- Skye, can I talk to you?''

　

Well she was bound to have to face this eventually and she really doesn't want to. It's easy to talk to Ward for obvious reasons, but she doesn't know Nathan and there's literally no reason for her to get to know him either. And she kind of hates him for cheating on Daisy, who does that after they're recently married? And why didn't Daisy dump his sorry ass? She could be married to Ward by now.

　

Ward glances over to her, silently asking if she wants to talk to him and she nods. Sooner she gets this over with the better. Skye pretends not to notice the warning look Ward gives to Nathan as he's leaving the room, who doesn't even acknowledge it. Skye knows Ward isn't going far, he may trust Nathan alone with Daisy, but not Skye. Poor love struck fool. Once he's gone Skye crosses her arms as Nathan takes a step to her.

　

''Where is my wife?''

''Don't know''.

''Do you know for sure she's coming back after you leave?''

''Nope''.

''And you're another version of her, from a different universe?''

''Pretty much''.

Nathan studies her and frowns, ''you don't like me''.

''Nope''.

''Why? You don't know me''.

''Why do you care?''

He grins suddenly and it has Skye on edge. ''Curious is all''.

''About what? God I don't remember you being this creepy earlier''.

Nathan pulls something out from his pocket that has Skye nearly jumping out of her skin, wrapped in a paper towel but the blue sticks out like a sore thumb. He has a Terrigen Crystal.

''What the hell are you doing?''

''I'm curious to find out what powers my wife is going to have''.

　

Skye leaps for Nathan but it's too late, he throws the crystal to the ground, and Skye screams for him not to do this. Don't do this to Daisy it's not right. But the heaviness is already taking over she can't breathe, flashbacks to the lab pour into her mind the smell of lemons she's screaming as the images take over. Fear clouding everything else she can't escape this she can't run she's trapped she can't get out.

　

The last thing she sees before her eyes are covered is Ward slamming Nathan into one of the glass doors so hard it shatters.

　

And then she knows nothing at all.

 


	8. I Don't Want to Wake It Up, the Devil In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye goes through Terrigenesis for the second time, Ward learns about Skye's past with Hydra, and Skye finds out things about her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank the gods I finally got over my writer's block with this chapter.

 

It's like nothing changed. It's everything Skye remembered it would be, an awful dream she never thought she'd have to live again. It's every bad thought every panic attack every lemon scented thing she's ever come across all rolled into one, she can't get out. Skye remembers this feeling of being trapped, of this hopelessness that seems like it will never end. Going through terrigenesis is a process that should only happen once in a lifetime.

　

Happening a second time is Skye's worst nightmare. There's all this pressure this tightening in her bones, she can't see a thing but there's this humming noise in the back of her mind she recognizes. It seems like days she's stuck like this, and can't even breathe properly to have a panic attack everything is too resitricted too tied down. It feels like ages she's trapped in her skin something heavy weighing her down.

　

If she didn't experience this before Skye would swear she was dying, it was her first initial thought when those men in white coats did this to her the first time. It's not real it's not real it's not real it's not real it's not real. The thought is on a loop in her mind, this world is a computer program, all of this is in her head. But it still doesn't stop all the pressure and faults in her palms, the familiar power starting to spread into her skin.

　

Skye has a brief flash of a sharp smile, blue crystals shattering around her feet, a younger version of herself crying, and then it's gone. All the tight solid panic disappears, she can breathe again. Almost as if someone drenched her in cement, waited for it to dry and then removed it from her chest. Her eyes are closed but there's a bright light that causes Skye to screw them shut even tighter, a loud crashing sound fills her ears.

　

Something she hasn't felt in many years ripples through her, it's a rush a high she has always been chasing but could never find. Until now. It's the first time Skye can completely and purely feel her power enter her, take over her body like a second skin. It covers her a warm blanket everywhere, strong, deadly. It's heaven mixed with hell and then it's over. Skye feels rumbling beneath her feet, her hands are shaking.

　

Opening her eyes she's half expecting to be back in the lab with those men who smiled at her as if she was some kind of savior. Skye finds herself searching for the bleached white floor, the smell of lemons, the lab coats, all the needles and blood. But the chaos never comes. Not in that form anyway. Instead as soon as she can focus properly and grasp her bearings, Skye remembers she's still in the Framework.

　

The first time she transformed no one told her how long the process took, and every other Inhuman she's met doesn't know how long the transition took either. It felt like hours, but it could have been only minutes. Skye decides since Ward has still got a hold on Nathan and his facial expression is filled with anger, she wasn't out very long. Grant meets her eyes panic bleeding into him, ''Skye?''

　

Skye can feel the panic start to creep into the back of her throat, memories of her time in the lab are clawing screaming into her brain, begging to be released so she'll fall to her knees at the pain of those days. Skye grits her teeth, her fists clenched as she fights them off, causing the Playground to tremble. Everyone who was in that lab is dead in the real world, and they probably don't exist here and even if they do, Skye isn't going to waste her time finding them.

　

So she can't punish those people for what's happening now because they are not the ones who made her Inhuman this time around. They are not the ones who took a choice away from Daisy, who should have been able to say yes she wanted to be Inhuman, or no. Judging by what Skye has seen so far she has a sinking feeling that Daisy would rather die than become Inhuman. Daisy was taught Inhumans are monsters, abominations that need to be put down.

　

What the hell is she going to do once Skye is back in her own world? Daisy is going to wake up thinking everything is normal when in fact her world just spun upside down. Thinking of Daisy, Skye looks over to her husband who is the cause of all this. This person she can punish, this person she can harm. Nathan for no apparent reason at all violated his wife took something from her, knowing she would hate herself being Inhuman.

　

''What did you just do?'' She asks Nathan who struggles against Ward's hold but it's no use. Skye finds herself a little unsteady as she takes a step forward, Ward immediately comes to her aid, abandoning Nathan and grabbing her arm. His touch is warm she can feel the heat of his skin through her jacket, he's home. Skye wants nothing more than to fall into his strong arms as he strokes her hair, providing all the safety and comfort he's always been able to.

　

This may not be her Grant, but he would love her in any universe, take care of her no matter what. Skye has faith in that which is why when she looks into his brown eyes her body calms. Stops buzzing and jumping, heart rate slows, pulse ceases it's sporadic dance. ''Are you alright? What can I do?'' Ward asks, his voice soft drifting over her. Skye wants to press her forehead against his, wrap herself around him until the voices in her head stop.

　

But she doesn't and they don't. Ignoring Ward Skye takes a small step and almost smiles in triumph when her legs don't shake, her glare fixed upon Nathan. ''How could you do that to your wife? Do you have any idea what the hell you did?'' Nathan for his part does not look ashamed, Skye thinks that perhaps he doesn't fully understand the depth of the situation but she doesn't care. Someone needs to pay needs to bleed for this.

　

''Your not Daisy, you don't know her. She would have wanted this''. Skye isn't the only one who disagrees, Ward is shaking his head, biting the inside of his cheek. ''No she wouldn't''.

''God Ward you don't know a damn thing about my wife, don't stand there and decide what is best for her, that's my job. Daisy will be strong now, powerful when she comes back to me. Together we can take down the Resistance, Hydra will love us for it''.

　

Skye nearly vomits. ''I'm sorry are you saying Daisy can't decide for herself? That she wasn't stromg until she had powers? Are you insane? Do you have a clue what you just did to your wife? She is going to hate herself for this, and you. She will spend the rest of her life resenting you for taking this choice away from her, no one wants to become Inhuman! It's hard it's terrifying and lonely. It's not something you go into willingly''.

　

She takes a deep breath and continues, ''how dare you stand there and think you're the hero in this situation!''

''You don't know my wife. You may be using her body but that doesn't mean anything. She will understand one day why I did this''.

Grant doesn't have a hold on Skye anymore so he isn't able to stop her from lunging after Nathan, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shoving him out the door.

He crashes through it landing hard on his back to the floor, rising swfitly as Skye approaches him. ''No she won't. You violated her, took a choice away from her. I hope she leaves you for this''.

Skye lets the anger take over just a smidge, lets the memories of her past cloud her judgement as she raises a hand and Nathan slams into a wall a few feet away. ''You love Daisy, right? How could you do this to someone you love?

You destroyed her life! Hydra isn't going to welcome her with open arms, they are going to slaughter her. You just sentenced her to death''. Skye knows half of that isn't true, Ward would protect her, keep her safe and hidden. But she's not going to add that part.

''You don't know anything about this world''. Nathan comments. Skye punches him, his head snaps back blood drips from his mouth.

Nathan looks as if he's going to hit her back to which Skye just rolls her eyes, but then Ward is there grabbing his arm and dragging him backwards.

A flash of red at her elbow and then Skye comes face to face with Nat, who's looking at her with wide eyes. ''I see you managed to find trouble''.

Skye raises an eyebrow, ''don't I always?'' Nathan is still trying to get out of Ward's hold but can't. So instead Nathan raises his voice to Skye, ''what the hell would you know about being Inhuman anyway?''

　

Movement out of the corner of her eye, Jiaying is lingering down the hall watching this unfold. Skye tries very hard to keep her cool. She fails. Oh she knows everything about being Inhuman, the good the bad the ugly. It's taught her that life is cruel and you are not always in control, that having powers can make you feel out of place, alone in the world.

　

''What do I know about being Inhuman?'' She asks, walking up to Nathan who it seems has stopped trying to get away from Ward. ''In my world Hydra kidnapped me, locked me in a lab and forced me to become Inhuman. I didn't have a choice. I killed people once I got away from them, innocent people because I couldn't control what they did to me. And ever since then Hydra has wanted me dead, I'm their experiment that went wrong.

　

I was supposed to be come their own personal weapon but didn't. I have spent my life looking over my shoulder waiting for them to torture me again, to kill the people I love just because they can. They murdered my father and butchered my mother, I spent my life in and out of foster homes, Hydra held that over my head for years. Hydra hates me and they will never stop hunting me. So I know more about being Inhuman than anyone else''.

　

Skye thinks she hears Nat say her name, a warning to make her stop talking but she doesn't listen. ''God I'm actually jealous that Daisy seemed to grow up normal, that she has a mom. That she doesn't have nightmares and flashbacks of the awful things that have happened to her, that she can function if she smells lemons but I can't because the head doctor in charge of my torture at Hydra smelled like lemons all the time.

　

Daisy can probably go to sleep at night without the fear or waking up the next day to find the people she loves dead. Daisy probably married you because she wasn't afraid that Hydra was going take you away from her. I wish I had that, that I didn't live every single damn day of my life in fear. So yes Nathan I know what it's like to be Inhuman, it's lonely. You hate yourself the first few months, you feel like there's something wrong with you.

　

That you'd be better off dead than like this. You can't be around anyone because you're afraid you are going to hurt them. God help you if anyone finds out your Inhuman, they call you a freak or say you deserve to die, that you shouldn't exist. That's what you subjected your wife to, that's the life you've damned her to because of your ignorance. At least she has her mom and Ward to help her, I should kill you for this''.

　

Nathan's eyes are wide but he's not the one Skye is focused on. Ward is wearing the saddest expression she's ever seen. At first she wants to yell at him because the last thing she wants is anyone's pity. But she realizes he's grieving for her, for all the times he could have helped her if he was there in her world. Very similiar reaction to the Grant back home when she told him about Hydra, the lab, her parents.

　

He lets Nathan go and comes up to her, cupping her face without a second thought. Skye wasn't aware there were tears on her face until he's wiping them away, saying her name softly, quietly. Before she can throw herself at him Nat is there giving her a look, to get back to reality. This is not the man she loves, this is Daisy's boyfriend who wants her back. Skye takes a step away and the panic that rose in her earlier comes in full force.

　

Knocking the air from her lungs tugging at her skin. Talking about her past has brought the ghosts back to life they appear before her eyes dark and full of blood. Skye can't breathe. The base starts shaking as does her entire body all she can think of all she can see is that lab her own blood drenching the floor. The current setting fades, Skye is no longer in the present. Instead she's back all those years ago, begging for someone to kill her.

　

Cool hands on her shoulders nearly make her jump, her knees hit something hard, then her back. A rough surface against her hair, lights hands on her shoulders again, her face. Skye can see nothing but white light, lab coats, needles, a flash of blue the sound of glass breaking dust filling the air. A voice calling out against the darkness has it all vanishing. Opening her eyes that Skye wasn't aware were closed, she's not there. She's in a Shield base still, in the Framework.

　

Natasha's red hair swims in her vision, her dark eyes calming Skye instantly. ''There you go, there you are. Breathe Skye, in and out just like me''. Matching her breathing to Nat's, something they've done a hundred times before, Skye finds herself after a few moments able to move again. She's sitting on the floor presses against a wall, either she fell in her anxiety attack, or Nat put her here. Either way Skye's hands have stopped shaking.

　

Looking around Skye notices that Nathan is gone but Ward and Jiaying are lingering behind Nat. Her mother looks ao terribly sad and Skye would do anything to wipe that expression off her face. Ward for his part looks as if he wants to sit down beside her, apologize for things that were not his fault, typical Ward. Nat asks in russian if she's alright, like Ward doesn't understand the language, and Skye answers back that she's fine.

　

''If the two of you don't mind I'd like a moment alone with my daughter''. Jiaying says, causing a warmth that Skye has never known before to fill her chest. Skye gives Nat a look that says it's alright and the other woman stands, gestures for Ward to follow. Eventually it's just the two of them alone in the hall, Jiaying slinks onto the floor beside Skye who feels like she's going to fall apart again.

　

''I'm so sorry Skye''. Skye bites her lip as tears fill her eyes. ''I'm the one who should be apologizing to you''.

She doesn't look at her mother instead focuses on the wall opposite of them. ''And what do you have to apologize for?'' Skye wraps her arms around her knees and replies, ''for not protecting you or my dad''.

Jiaying's hand on her arm has Skye in a fit of tears again. ''It wasn't your fault Skye''.

Hearing those words come out of the mother she's never known before Skye sobs into her hands, Jiaying puts Skye's head on her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her.

Not for the first time Skye wishes her Grant was here to help her through this, how can she leave this place without her mom? ''How old were you when Hydra took you?'' Jiaying asks when Skye has stopped crying. ''Eighteen, they took you and dad away from me when i was a baby''.

The two women mourn for the things they will never have, Jiaying tucks a stray hair behind Skye's ear. ''Natasha is the one who found me in that lab, she saved me. I've been with her ever since, she makes me better, brave. I'd be dead if it weren't for her''.

''I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Skye, that you didn't know myself or Cal''. At the mention of her father, Skye perks up. ''What was he like, Cal?''

Jiaying smiles, Skye detects lingering sadness there but does not comment. ''He was my world. We met in China, that's where you were born, here anyway''.

Skye knows it's the same for her back home, she was born there too. ''We moved back to the United States when Daisy was ten because of our work. When she turned eighteen we opened a clinic a few miles from where the Triskelion is now, she helped us whenever she could in between going to college.

Then Shield fell and Hydra took over, she had always had a fascination for the organization but I never really knew how deep it ran until she joined''. Jiaying notices the expression on Skye's face and changes the subject. ''She met Nathan a few months before Shield fell and they got married, personally I do not like him but Daisy didn't care. Then she met''-

Jiaying cuts herself off and Skye smiles, ''let me guess then she met Ward. And you love Ward don't you?''

''Ward is a good man, he cares about her. I know he'll keep her safe''. Skye raises an eyebrow, ''I know that she's having an affair, I applaud her for it actually. Ward is the best person I know, here and in my world. We're together back home, have been for a while now''.

Jiaying smiles, ''good. I'm glad''. ''Tell me more about my dad, where is he? Why isn't he here?'' Her mother's face falls and Skye just knows, something bad happened.

''He died''. There's a moment of silence and Skye mourns the father it seems she will never know, never get to meet. ''How?''

Jiaying is choking back tears when she replies, ''he was with the Resistance. Daisy didn't know, he was killed in a car accident trying to escape a few Hydra agents. We were protecting her, me Cal and Ward, if Hydra ever found out she was Inhuman they would kill her''.

　

''They would kill you too''. Skye says and sees that Jiaying does not really care about that. ''I joined Hydra to keep an eye on her, and when Cal told me Ward was with Shield as well I approached him and asked to keep my Daisy safe. Since he was already in love with her at that point he didn't even need to be asked''. Skye wipes her eyes and then Jiaying asks about her life, her story. Her life after the lab, how she met Ward.

　

So Skye does, not leaving out one detail. How she's spent the last ten plus years living with the Avengers, she's a master at controlling her own powers and using them in battle. How she met Grant a couple years ago and she loves him so much, in turn he loves her and all her darkness. They talk for hours, sitting there on the floor until Skye's butt is numb and she no longer feels this crushing grief where her mother is concerned.

　

Skye is laughing over a story Jiaying tells her about Cal when a man Skye doesn't know comes down the hallway. Skye is on alert at once, even if Shield are the good guys here she's not taking any chances. She stands, placing herself between this stranger and her mother. But relaxes when Trip and Nat come up behind him. ''Hello, Skye is it? I'm Jeffrey Mace, Director of Shield''. He holds out his hand and Skye shakes it.

　

Skye can't read Nat's expression it blank which causes her suspicions to raise. ''You were sent here to rescue the Black Widow?'' Nat rolls her eyes at this and Skye nods. ''Yeah''. ''I'm sorry to say that we have no idea to get you back home. Whoever sent you here lied, we have no knowledge on sending you to your world, I'm terribly sorry''.

　

Skye meets Nat's eyes and knows that he is not lying, they are stuck here. Shit.

 


	9. I Find Myself At Your Door, Just Like All Those Times Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward talk about the possibility of her being stuck in the Framework, amongst other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me FOREVER to update this one. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a comment!

 

Skye is rarely nervous. The emotion was burned out of her a long time ago, she's trained too hard too fast to feel that way. But on occasion it happens, quite recently in fact. In her own life and in the Framework apparently, it all comes back to Ward. He makes her nervous sometimes. Maybe it's because he holds her heart in his hand and at any given moment he could drop it, step on it, toss aside like it never meant anything.

　

Which she knows he wouldn't, but still. Ward unsettled her when they first met, made her shift in her skin. It's no different now in another reality. She's standing outside the door Director Mace told her was his bedroom, debating on knocking or just barging in. Skye found out a few minutes ago that there has been a snag in the plan to get back home, it's just a minor set back, a pause. Skye isn't going just lay down and be trapped here forever,

　

Ward knows they are temporariy stuck here and according to Mace, who wouldn't tell her if Grant was upset about it or not. She can see why he would be, he wants his girlfriend back. Skye is eager to get back to her boyfriend so she sees where he's coming from, if that is the case. Or maybe Ward has accepted this fact that he may never touch Daisy again and is willing to love this version of her, Skye, anyway. It also sounds like a Ward thing to do.

　

She has no idea what to say to him. What do you say to a person who woke up one day thinking the love of his life was fine, that her body wasn't taken over by another version of herself? What do you say to a man who will blame all of this on himself even though it wasn't his fault? He and Daisy were just innocent bystandards in this, Skye and Nat came in and wrecked their lives. A small smirk lights Skye's face, that's what she and Nat are good at appparently.

　

So she takes a deep breath, knocks and after a few seconds the door swings open. Ward looks wrecked. It's there all over his face, the hopelessness, the sadness. That the woman he loves might never come back. There's a sarcastic remark on Skye's tongue but she pulls it in, this version of Ward might not take the joke well like her's would. He stands there for a moment, hand on the door, staring at her.

　

Skye finds herself unsure of what to say, how to comfort him. Is there a way to even do that? Would he want her to? ''You heard''. Is all she says and Ward nods, after a beat lets her into the room. It's bare and neatly cleaned. A bed with the sheets tucked perfectly into the corners, a dresser, a bathroom. Nothing that screams personal, you wouldn't even be able to tell someone lived here, which is the point.

　

Skye turns around when the door closes, nervous again. Would Ward hate her for this? For ruining his life and Daisy's? He didn't ask for this, for Skye to come and mess everything up. This is her fault after all. Of course she didn't know this was waiting in the Framework but that's besides the point, she still blames herself. ''You look like you could use a drink''. She tells him. That mask Ward wears so well spreads across his face, it's now blank, spotless.

　

Wordlessly he walks over to the dresser, opens a drawer and pulls out a bottle of Scotch. It's hardly been touched. ''Don't have any glasses in here''. Ward says. ''I don't mind''. There's nowhere else to sit besides the bed or the floor, so Skye plops onto the mattress, kicks her shoes off. Takes the bottle from Ward's hand and swallows a huge gulp. He sits next to her, a fair distance away, careful not to be anywhere near close.

　

He's upset, clearly, who wouldn't be? ''Ward''. He meets her eyes, agony is the first emotion she reads in his.

''Look it doesn't matter what your boss or anyone else says, I am not giving up. There's a way for us to get home and I don't care if I have to rip this world apart inch by inch, I'm going to find it''.

Ward gets this look on his face that she can't read, disappointment perhaps? He shakes his head, ''by us you don't mean me''.

　

Her hand slides over his own before she's even aware of it's movements. Ward winces but doesn't draw away. Skye wants to tell him that this world needs him, that he needs to be here when she leaves in case Daisy comes back. But he probably doesn't want to hear that. He takes a sip from the bottle, passes it back to her. Why would he want to come back with her anyway? There's nothing in Skye's world for him.

　

And then she realizes it. The only reason Ward would want to go, to give up his entire life here, is for her. She would be there on the other side for him, that's why he wants to follow. And Skye's heart aches for him. He doesn't believe Daisy will come back once she's gone. So instead of dwelling on that or him asking about her past, because she can tell he wants to, Skye directs the conversation to something that's been on her mind for a while.

　

''We need to get rid of Nathan''. The Grant in Skye's world is hardly ever shocked at anything she says, he expects the vulgar remarks, the crass comments. But this one doesn't.

His eyebrows raise in surprise, ''what?''

''Oh come on, like you haven't thought about it. He's the only one here that's loyal to Hydra, he'll betray us the second he gets the chance. He's dangerous and needs to be taken care of quickly''.

But Ward is shaking his head, ''no, we're not killing him''.

''Wow okay, I didn't mean kill him. Jesus. I meant put him somewhere he can't get out until this is all over''. Skye gestures to herself and Ward takes another long sip.

''But since we're on the subject, if I did kill him I mean, he's out of the game for you. You'd have Daisy all to yourself''.

It was the wrong joke to say, Ward's expression turns hard, he leans farther away from her.

''I wouldn't do that to Daisy''. Typical.

Skye was kind of joking but not really. Nathan seems like a real dick anyway. But she gets it, if he died Daisy would be devastated. Probably.

And Ward wouldn't be able to stand for that. ''But we have to do something, I don't trust him. I'm amazed he hasn't tried to contact anyone yet''.

She can tell Ward has thought about this too. ''Look just leave it to me, okay? I won't hurt him''.

　

Ward studies her to the point she feels nervous all over again, a flush builds from the tip of her toes to her nose. Wrong reaction. She's going to blame it on the alcohol.

''What was the last coversation you had with Daisy?'' She asks him sometime later, the warmth of the scotch flowing through her bloodstream.

　

He seems to think about this for a moment, he looks over to the door, back to her. Searching her face. For the girl he used to know? Ward seems so sad all she wants to do is hold him, tell him that everything is going to be alright. But Skye isn't sure she's really allowed to do that, that he'd want her to. So she settles for the her hand resting against his own, gives him an encouraging smile.

　

''The last thing we talked about was me going to see my sister in the hospital. She left my apartment that night, and in the morning you showed up''.

　

In Skye's world, Ward's sister is in college and does not speak to him, in fact the entire Ward family hates Grant, or so she assumes. It's what Grant thinks and Skye has never tracked them down to find out for herself.

　

''What happened to Rose, where you're from?'' Ward asks, his voice quiet, like he's fearing the worst.

''She's in college, that's all I know. The version of you I have, he doesn't really like to talk about it. I'm not sure what the rest of the Ward family is doing''.

Skye does know where Christian Ward and his parents are, but there's no point in mentioning that now.

''How did your sister end up in the hospital?'' Ward winces at the question, takes a long sip from the bottle.

''Car accident. She's been in a coma for three years now, my parents can't let her go, can't say I blame them. I visit when I can''.

　

Silence surrounds them for a while, the bottle passed back and forth. Skye is beginning to grow tired, Ward's bed looks so soft and warm. He finally speaks up, turns to her. ''What was the last conversation you had with him?''

　

Skye has to think about that. What was the last thing she said to Grant before she left on this mission? She remembers he was sitting in her office on the computer, she was telling him goodbye, sitting on his lap her arms wrapped around his neck. Grant kissed her, told her to be careful. Skye feels herself smiling, she misses that dork so much.

　

''He told me he loved me, to be careful on this mission''.

　

God what if she never sees him again? What if there's really nothing anyone can do and Skye and Nat are stuck in this place for the rest of their lives? On one hand it wouldn't be terrible, her mother is here. There's a version of Ward here that loves her, and it would not be hard to fall in love with him at all. But Skye has to remind herself this is someone else's life, not hers.

　

She has no right to just give up and erase Daisy, to take her away from the people that love her. Besides like she told Ward, she's not going to stop until she finds a way home. Skye has never been one to take no for an answer. She looks up to Ward who is staring at the wall, the bottle in his hand. He looks so sad it tugs at her chest, Ward should never look so devestated. It's not right. He deserves to be happy always, to smile more often than not.

　

Ward hasn't mentioned the lab, for some reason the thought pops into her head. He must have questions, comments. But then this is Ward we're talking about and he wouldn't bring that up, especially if he knew she didn't want to talk about it. And she doesn't. Telling the story to her Grant was enough. Speaking about what happened when she was teen usually results in flashbacks or a panic attack, or both. Skye doesn't want to go through that twice in one day.

　

Content to just sit in each other's company the two are lost in their own thoughts. Ward is consumed with Skye, being haunted by memories of Daisy. While Skye is thinking about her mother, how unfair it is to have her here and not in the real world. How her father is still dead here, she will never know him. Skye looks over to Ward and sees similiar grief that weighs on her own face, she gives a sad grin. They're the perfect pair.

　

Maybe if it all came crashing down and there really was no way back home, it wound't be too bad being here. This place has Ward, and that's more than enough. They start talking about Daisy, what her hobbies were, her favorite foods. Then Skye talks about Grant, she realizes how similiar he is to the Ward sitting in front of her. Which is funny because Skye is the polar opposite of Daisy Johnson, they don't have one thing in common.

　

Skye is laughing at Ward's recent story about how a few months ago Daisy threw him a surprise birthday party at his apartment. She couldn't invite any of their friends for obvious reasons, and she didn't know that Ward had friends (they are all in the Resistance so of course she didn't know.) So it was just her in his apartment, she burned the cake and nearly caught the entire place on fire.

　

Skye in turn tells him about the time Grant first kissed her. They were on a mission and a few Hydra agents were coming, he just reacted. Skye remembers that kiss well, it's one of her most cherished memories. They stop laughing when Skye suddenly notices how close they have drfited to each other. Her knee is against his, his face is so close to hers she can smell the alcohol on his breath.

　

He keeps looking at her lips, her neck, then back up to her face. She knows exactly what he's thinking. Just like she knows what his stubble feels like on her fingers, against her skin, what he tastes like, how to kiss him, touch him to drive him mad. Skye is going to blame it on the alcohol for what happens next.

　

She isn't sure who moved first, probably her because Ward just has to be so irresistible with his stupid face. But suddenly Skye finds heself kissing him, she's in his lap her knees on either side of his hips straddling him. Bad idea, bad idea this is so bad. She's telling herself to abort, to jump away from him. But her hands stay on his shoulders and she tells herself to shut up. Kissing him still has the same effect on her, he still consumes her.

　

He's still attentive with everything he does, every second with his mouth on hers has that voice in Skye's head growing more and more silent. Until it dies altogether. Skye runs her hands through his hair, pulls when Ward's hands drifts down her back. Skye turns away to catch her breath her skin feels like a puddle of water she can't think straight or breathe, nothing matters or makes sense in this moment but Ward. Why was this a bad idea again?

　

His whiskey eyes are wide as they look at her, Skye finds herself as she always does drowning in his gaze. His hands are cupping her face, he tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. They don't say anything, just listen to each other breathing, Skye's hands on the back of his neck. He opens his mouth but Skye kisses him again, can taste the Scotch on his tongue. She misses Grant, that's what she's going to blame this on along with the alcohol.

　

So she keeps kissing him and kissing him until she can't take it anymore. It's natural it's habit, she's no stranger with this when it involves Ward. Skye doesn't remember taking off her shirt, doesn't recall Ward laying her down on the mattress or removing his own shirt. The feel of his skin underneath her hands has her judgement clouded even more.

　

''We should stop''. Ward says against her neck, pulling his fingers away from the button on her jeans. It takes a second to shake off the spell she was under, but Skye opens her eyes expecting Ward to be across the room. But he's not, he's still hovering over her still shirtless, still wanting her with everything he has.

　

''Okay''. Skye responds, but doesn't unwrap her legs from his waist. Her palms are spread out across his back, he makes no move to untangle her from him. She misses Grant, she's upset that she might be stuck here. That's why she presses her fingernails into his skin and kisses his jaw. That's why she doesn't stop, that's why he doesn't either.

　

Skye feels him take off her jeans just as she's throwing his belt onto the floor. She's flushed, sweat already on her neck. She can't get close enough to Ward can't kiss him enough, just his hands on her chest is driving her crazy. His lips are trailing down her throat down the valley of her breasts, her stomach. He looks up at her when his mouth drifts along her left hip, asking if she really wants this, if she's sure.

　

Skye's only response is putting her hand on the back of his head, demanding he continue. She's arching off the bed her hands tangling pulling his hair, moaning against the sheets, when there's a knock at the door. She doesn't hear it at first, too lost, but it sounds a few more times before Ward sighs, rises from her. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he asks who is there, that it better be important.

　

''Is Skye in there? Mace needs to speak with her''. Skye doesn't recognize the voice but it sounds embarrassed. She's not, who cares if the entire base knew what they were doing?

''Is someone dying?'' She asks, still trying to catch her breath.

''No. But the Director asked to speak with you right away and so did the Black Widow. Something about getting home''.

　

Skye looks over to Ward, watches as the moment shatters and falls right before her. He tells the man they'll be out in a minute as he starts putting his shirt back on. Skye sighs dramatically and does the same, annoyed. She's slipping her underwear back on, pulling her shirt over her head, when she looks at Ward. He's now fully dressed and in mission mode, putting a gun into the holster on his hip.

　

Does he feel guilty? Skye doesn't. It's not like she cheated, this is still Grant Ward. Just a different version, if we're going to be honest he's not real. Just a code in a computer, but Skye quickly shakes the thought away. No he's real, this is all real. The love he feels for Daisy is real, the loyalty he has to Shield is real. Skye shrugs on her jacket as he turns to her, she can tell he's unsure what to do or say.

　

So she walks up to him, cups his face in her hands. ''Even when I'm in a different world with a different version of you, you still got it''.

It does the trick, he laughs, kisses her forehead. It must be a habit for him, Skye is used to it.

''Are you okay?'' He asks, the humor gone, replaced by concern.

Skye rolls her eyes, ''I'd be better if we were allowed to finish''.

She looks for guilt, for shame in his eyes but finds none.

Skye eyes the bottle of Scotch and picks it up, ''so that happened''.

Ward scratches the back of his neck, ''yeah. I tend to get a little carrried away with''- He trails off, his ears turning red and Skye grins. He's so adorable.

''Relax super spy, it happens all the time, it seems you just can't get enough of me''. Ward's eyes crinkle when he laughs, he shoves his hands in his pockets.

''Can I just blame it on the alcohol?'' She asks as they head towards the door, doesn't miss the sad expression that passes along his face before he's smiling again.

''What?''

Ward just shakes his head, ''Daisy asked the same thing the first time she kissed me''.

　

He takes her hand as he opens the door, drops it as soon as they enter the hallway and walk down to Mason's office. Skye probably shouldn't lean over tohis cheek, or slide her hand into the back pocket of his jeans as they walk, but she does. And Ward doesn't protest. They are both unaware that Nathan had just come into the hallway, they don't see him as they turn a corner, disappearing from view.

　

Skye walks into Mace's office, the same as Coulson's, and wants to spit. She hates it in here. Mace and Nat are standing in the center of the room, a few Shield agents behind them. Nat meets Skye's eye and doesn't say a word, but they don't need those to communicate. Skye can tell Nat does not approve of her recent activity, the only response Romanoff gets in response is an eye roll.

　

''So did something in change in the two hours I was gone or did you call us in here for fun?'' Skye asks, plopping into the nearest leather chair.

It's Mace who answers, ''we might have found a back door, another way to get you two home''.

Skye perks up, doesn't notice Ward wince. ''Hit me with it''.

　

She listens as Mace tells her of the back door they found, but it means they have to go back into Hydra to access it. Which is no problem for Skye at all. She can tell Ward is nervous though, not for himself but for her. Skye can guess he doesn't like the idea of her going up against Hydra, causing her to wonder how he is when he and Daisy go on missions. Does he spend the entire time worrying about her?

　

It's a pretty sound plan, Skye likes Jeffrey Mace. He might be the best Director Shield has seen since Fury. She can tell Nat agrees as well. There's another question into place, what to do with Nathan? He's a loyal Hydra agent, no way will he go along with this plan. He won't stay here either, the second he sees a window of opportunity he's going to leave and head right back to Hydra.

　

Skye still wants to kill him but Ward shoots her a look, he's still a fun killer here. An agent suggest Icing him and locking him up in Vault D. Skye shudders, automatically looking at Ward to comfort him. Before she remembers this version of him was never locked up, was never tortured or encouraged to keep attempting suicide. There's no panic or anxiety on his face, just calm and detached, listening to Mace.

　

All heads turn when there's a commotion at the door and Nathan himself comes flying in, headed straight for Skye. She doesn't get up from the chair as he starts to yell at her, his pointer finger raised as if he's scolding her. Ward jumps into action, standing in front of her so he's blocking Nathan's path, shielding her from view. Skye rolls her eyes, same old Ward. She catches Nat's raised eyebrow, asking what she's done now.

　

''How dare you use my wife's body! What the hell is wrong with you?''

Skye isn't sure if Nathan is talking about in general, or if he somehow knows what she and Ward were doing.

She can't see Ward's face, he would know. His expression would give her the answer.

''Bring me my wife back you bitch or I swear to''-

No one had any time to react before Skye's elbow met Nathan's face. He groans and falls to the floor, blood pouring out of his nose.

''Damn I was really hoping you would pass out''. Skye comments. That would solve their Nathan problem.

She finally looks at Ward but he isn't sure what Nathan is angry about either.

Nathan gets off the floor, wipes his bloody nose with his shirt and goes right back to yelling. ''What is the matter with you? Using my wife like that!''

''Oh my god you're still not over that? I thought your little tantrum earlier got it all out of your system''.

Nathan narrows his eyes at her before replying, ''I wasn't talking to you''. His gaze fixes on Ward.

Now would be the time if Kebo were here, he'd curse and then laugh his ass off. Teasing both Ward and Skye for not being able to keep it in their pants.

But there's no laughter, except for maybe the amused expressions on both Nat and Skye's faces. Ward doesn't seem to know what to say so Nathan continues.

''I knew you were in love with her, I always knew it. But now when Daisy isn't here to reject you, you use her body has soon as someone else is inside it? What kind of man does that? That isn't Daisy, she doesn't love you and neither does this version of her''.

Skye puts her hand on Ward's back, ''oh please let me tell him''.

Ward nearly rolls his eyes, ''Nathan you have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't used anyone''.

''I saw you''-

''You dumb ass, you really had no idea? Daisy and Ward have been sleeping together for like three years''.

Skye doesn't have to look at Ward to see the exasperation on his face, how he briefly closes his eyes in annoyance.

Nathan for his part, well he looks shocked. Like his world just crumbled underneath him, he's pale, ''what?''

Skye never one to sugar coat anything responds, ''yeah. They've been screwing right under your nose all this time. You really didn't know? That's pathetic''.

''Skye''. Ward warns through clenched teeth, reminding her of her boyfriend back home when he's frustrated with her as well. It brings a smile to her face.

''Before we all stand in a circle hold hands and talk about our feelings, we need to do something with you''. She says to Nathan who looks like he's either about to cry or punch Ward in the face.

Shifting so Skye's body is protecting Ward in case Nathan gets any ideas, she rattles off a few ideas in her brain before settling on one.

''Don't''. Is all Natasha comments, already knowing Skye's plan. Quake glares at her mentor as she steps up to the situation.

''Agent Bradley, Agent James, please take Nathan down to Vault D''. They drag a still very stunned Nathan away. Skye sighs, ''you used to let me have fun''. ''Don't be dramatic, you had your fun already''.

Back home Grant would have just blown Nat's comment off, but this Ward blushes and disguises his squawk of surprise with a cough.

　

''We need to infiltrate Hydra as quickly as we can''. Mace comments, putting the conversation back on track. ''While they are still weak from Ward and Trip's attack earlier''. Skye glances over to Trip who exchanges a nod with Ward.

''So we find this back door, activate it and it sends us home''. Skye says.

''Yes''. ''How does it work?'' Skye listens as he explains it, does not miss the look on Ward's face. This is hurting him, killing him.

Skye gets to leave, but that doesn't guarantee Daisy will come back once she's gone. Skye runs her fingers down his arm but can tell it offeres no comfort.

''We need to leave right now''. Nat says and Skye takes a deep breath, ready for anything.

　

She doesn't look at Ward as her and Nat start planning the mission with Mace, but she does overhear Trip talking to him.

''There's a machine Hydra got ahold of, called Project Looking Glass''. ''What does it do?''

''It can bring someone from here back to their world''. Skye's breath catches in her throat. She could bring her mom back with her.

Nat always on track with her mind, squeezes Skye's hand. One look at Ward and she knows exactly what he's thinking, he could come back with her. It nearly brings tears to her eyes.

　

Is she going to have to choose between her mother and Ward? Skye wouldn't bring Ward back for her benefit at all, she has him in her world. But if there's a chance Daisy won't come back, there's nothing for this Ward here. Despite Shield needing him, Skye knows he wouldn't want to be here without her. So if he came back Skye would do it for him, so he wouldn't have to suffer. But wouldn't he suffer anyway? They still couldn't be together in her world.

　

And her mother, Skye wants more than anything to get to know her, to be apart of her life. Ward knowing that, she can see the moment he lets go. Puts Skye's needs before his own. She has a love there, she needs her mother. He would never deny her that or ask her to choose. He looks wrecked, his face crumbles as the reality of the situation not for the first time, hits him. Skye walks up to him, wraps her arms around his waist.

　

Lays her head on his chest. He holds her back for a moment before releasing her, and the look on his face makes her cry. He could very well lose the love of his life twice. The life he always wanted with Daisy is being stripped from him and there is nothing he can do to stop it.

　

''I am so sorry Ward, I never wanted to hurt you''. He gives her that smile, the one that means to reassure her, to make her feel better, even though he's dying inside.

''I know''.

''If there was a way I could''- The back of his knuckles drift across her cheek, he wipes away her tears.

''Skye''. Her name never sounded quite so sad before, her heart is breaking for him.

''I can't take you with me''. She whispers, looking up at him. There's that smile again.

''There's one thing I need to know. After you're gone, do I get my Skye back?''

''Honestly I don't know''.

　

And there it is. Skye has no idea what's going to happen.

　

All she knows is that there's a way to get her mom into her life, her real life. That's the goal, and no one is going to stop her from making it happen. Not even Ward.

　

 


	10. There Isn't Enough Love in the Atmosphere to Keep You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Natasha prepare to leave the Framework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god I never thought I'd update this thing. The writer's block was AWFUL. 
> 
> But this is the second to last chapter. 
> 
> Also just a reminder I did not watch any of season four of AOS until Ward showed up, and I did not watch any after he disappeared. So I have no idea how the team left the Framework and frankly I don't care enough to research how they did it. Plus watching that show now just gives me a stomachache, so I made up my own version of how Skye and Nat get out. It's ridiculous but it's fine. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Comment!

 

''I can't believe I agreed to this stupid plan''. Ward complains as he looks at the Triskelion.

Romanoff rolls her eyes, ''your girl is going to be fine. Trust me, she can handle this''.

''Can she?''

Natasha looks insulted when she responds, ''I trained her. Look I don't know who Daisy Johnson is here, but Skye could destroy the entire planet she's that powerful. The Triskelion is a piece of cake''.

''Still, she's going in alone''-

''It's better this way. Skye goes in and clears a path for us with Mace, who opens the back door to get us home. We slip in once it's open''.

''You don't have to repeat the mission to me''.

''I'm not sure about that. You sound like it's your first damn day on the job''.

Ward clenches his jaw, ''how can you not worry about her?''

''Because I've known her for ten years. I know how she fights because I taught her how, I know how she thinks, usually what she's going to do before she does it. I know her, she'll be fine I promise''.

　

Ward seems to relax at her words but he can't turn the anxiety off. Even if this isn't his version of the girl he loves, it's still her body. And the thought of anything hurting her lights him on fire. Her going into the Triskelion alone where the Doctor, May and countless other Hydra agents who want her dead are, doesn't sit well with him.

　

Daisy didn't have powers, she would need back up for a mission like this. But Skye? He trusts the Black Widow, she wouldn't lie to him over Skye's safety. But still, watching her a few minutes ago enter through the front door, the fire now contained in the building, makes him sweat. The thought of losing her, well he can't handle that. She has to stay alive, any version of her.

　

Skye as quiet as can be walks through the door of the Triskelion and has to fight the flashbacks that threaten to eat her alive. The building seems abandoned but she knows it's not, can feel the vibrations of several bodies, heart beats all around. Waiting for her. Director Mace is behind her gun out, Trip as well.

　

Nat and Ward are outside with a team of Shield agents, waiting on Mace's signal. Skye and Nat tried to tell Shield that they didn't need to waste any of their men, they could handle it. But Mace and Ward wouldn't have it, plus Skye knows Ward wanted to say goodbye to her. Jiaying is also with Natasha and Skye prays with everything she has that Project Looking Glass will work.

　

It has to, Skye refuses to say goodbye to the mother she's known only for a few hours. To never see her again after all this time, would be cruel. She honestly doesn't think she'll be able to survive that. Ignoring the fact that Skye hasn't even asked Jiaying if she wants to come with her, she probably should have done that. There's movement to her left and Skye leans back just in time as a fist comes flying at her face.

　

''It was stupid of you to come back here Daisy''. Melinda May growls just as Skye raises her hand.

''Sorry, Daisy's not here right now''.

May goes flying into the wall a few feet away, her head hitting it hard. Out cold.

Skye takes a moment to observe the Hydra agent, ''huh. Guess I'll never know why they call her the Calvary, she's so weak''.

Mace comments that they need to hurry and Skye shoots back that he doesn't need to tell her how to run a mission.

　

Thirty minutes. All it takes is thirty minutes for Skye's hopes and dreams to die.

　

Mace has just given his signal for Ward and Nat to come through, they've taken care of all the Hydra agents. Grant asks if anyone has spotted the Doctor or Madam Hydra, it's a negative. The two leaders are nowhere to be seen. Tripp points Skye into the room upstairs where Project Looking Glass, she glances at Ward who's walking through the front door, his face unreadable.

　

Skye takes one step up the stairs when the very room Tripp just pointed to, explodes. The blast knocks her back, her shoulder hitting something hard. Skye sees stars, her head spins. Hands on her body, her face. The entire world is this dark cloud that she can't blink back. There's white noise in her ears.

　

Skye blinks, everything coming into view slowly. Ward is the first thing she sees, his hands cupping her cheeks. His warm eyes swimming into view, worry so much worry for her in them. It takes a moment for her hearing to return, Ward is calling her name. Asking if she's alright. Skye nods, or thinks she nods, can't really feel it.

　

There's a sinking feeling in her stomach as Ward helps her up. Keeping one arm around her waist, she can't read the expression he's wearing. ''I'm fine''. She tells him, her hand naturally coming to rest on his chest to reassure him. But then she looks up and sure enough the very thing that was supposed to save her mother, is gone.

　

Before she can even process this, to turn to Jiaying herself, someone starts clapping. The noise getting closer until said person reveals themselves. Behind a pillar, phone in hand, is none other than Fitz. Madam Hydra (a woman Skye has never met before in her world) next to him. ''Oh I'm sorry, were you looking to use our Project? Looks like you no longer can''.

　

A familiar burn ignites in Skye's bones, warming her blood. She let's go of Ward, doesn't even register Natasha grabbing her arm. Or that she flings it off, both Nat and Grant are calling her name. But she feels nothing. Just sees the smoke, the flames reaching the stair case. Looking Glass, the one thing she could use was one in a million. There's nothing else like it.

　

Is gone. Destroyed. All because Hydra lives to tortue her. To bring her down into a black pit, trying everything to make sure she never gets out. She doesn't even care how Fitz or the Doctor or whatever he's calling himself here, knew she was after it. Maybe there's a traitor within Shield, maybe Fitz just thought he was being smart, destroying the weapon he didn't want Shield to get their hands on.

　

Skye doesn't care. What happens next is as easy as breathing. She's done it so many times it has no effect. Raises her hand and Fitz stumbles back before falling to the floor. They're friends in Skye's world, but they aren't here. Because the Fitz she knows back home would never do this. There's no trace of the man she knows.

　

She feels his heart beat in her fingers, the pressure of his blood his vibration, the very life force that makes him breathe. The hum in her hands buzzes like a thousand bees before it lights up her entire body. She doesn't hear his cries of pain as his bones break under her, Skye walks until she's standing over him. Both feet on either side of his body.

　

His round face contorts in agony, more bones break she hears them so loud in the quiet room. Blood pools in the corner of his mouth, his fingers uselessly clutch his throat. He calls her name, the name she hates, the one that causes flashes of painful memories to surface. The one the parents she never met and now will never get a chance to know, because of him.

　

He did this. And he deserves to die for it. His heart begins to slow as his screams fill the air, the woman, whatever her real name is, Madam Hydra, tries to interfere. But is taken care of by someone, Skye doesn't care to look. Arms suddenly wrap around her from behind, pulling her away from Fitz. Too thin to be Ward's, but Skye thrashes anyway.

　

And then red hair comes into view, dark eyes. Natahsa stands right in front of Fitz, hands up. Skye immediately retracts her hand, Fitz begins gasping for breath.

　

''Don't do this Nat''. Skye growls, feels wetness on her face but doesn't remember when she started crying.

''If he dies here he dies in the real world''.

''I don't care''.

Skye tries to move past her mentor but arms wrap around her waist again. Skye doesn't look behind her before shoving an elbow back, striking the person in the gut so they let her go.

''Skye you can't kill him''.

Quake blinks, ''watch me''. With a flick of her wrist the Black Widow is thrown across the room, by the windows.

　

Fitz tries crawling away but Skye turns him around, her foot landing heavily, expertly on his leg. The crack could be heard from miles away, a clean break. His cry of pain nearly makes her smile. Arms around her again Skye throws her head back, breaking the nose of whoever tried to stop her this time.

　

Just as she raises her hand to Fitz, Natasha is back up. But instead of keeping a fair distance, she gets directly in Skye's face.

　

''This version of him deserves to die yes, but the one back home does not. Don't let your pain cloud your judgement''.

Skye's face crumples, the anger slowly leaving. Grief taking it's place.

Nat places her hands on Skye's shoulders, ''think of Ward, his face when he finds out his friend is dead. And you were the one responsible for it''.

　

That does it. Skye still tries to move past Nat, but the other woman blocks her. Skye still thrashes as her hands become restrains on her body. She starts screaming that this isn't fair, that he deserves to die. He took away the one opportunity she had to get her mom back. The building begins to crumble under the weight of her emotions.

　

Fire is starting to spread, if they want to go back home and have Shield get out safely, they need to do it now. So Ward wiping the blood from his nose, tears in his own eyes at seeing how much pain Skye is in, heads over to her. It was odd seeing her in that light, revenge taking over every feature. Daisy wasn't known to be violent. It's not hard to tell the difference between her and this version of the woman he loves.

　

He hears Natasha whisper that Jiaying can't come with them now, that she has no body to return to. That makes Skye cry harder and he aches for her. Finding her mom after not knowing her her entire life, only to lose her again. Ward nods to Natasha who releases Skye, half a second later Ward has his arms around her.

　

She sobs into his shoulder, her words a jumbled unidentified mess. He's never seen her like this. Daisy has had her fair share of pain, Ward has comforted her many a times before. But never like this. Never like her world has just collapsed in on itself, the hope she only had an hour before now gone. Like it was her last lit match and someone came and blew it out.

　

Tears prick his own eyes as she grips his shirt, her knees buckling. Ward shushes her, hand on the back of her head. Holding her as close as he can, all the while avoiding everyone's heart breaking stare. Especially Jaying, who had no idea about Skye's plan. But Ward can see it in the other woman's face, she had no intention of leaving this place.

　

Not to go into Skye's world, with the daughter she never met. Grant wonders if Jiaying is going to tell her this, or just lie as to not cause anymore pain. Skye begins mumbling something and Ward just barely makes it out. Something along the lines of, ''I should stay here''. He freezes, fingers roaming in her hair suddenly stop.

　

He loves her. Of course he loves her, any version of her. The idea that he'd never see his Skye again has been running through his mind the second he found out she was no longer here. This Skye had every intention of leaving, so the hope that Daisy came back was there resting in his chest. But now, is she serious? Would she really be willing to give up her entire life back home for her mom?

　

What about Ward and Daisy's life here? Would Skye really be that selfish? Ward is expecting himself to be angry, to hate her if she did that. But it never comes. Instead he holds the woman that he loves in his arms and slowly inhales, exhales. Accepting. If she wants to stay in their world he can't make her go, and if Daisy really isn't coming back, he still has a version of her.

　

He is going to accept whatever choice she makes. Even if he has to lose the love of his life over again. Realizing that they need to go right now, Ward pulls back, and Skye looks up at him. Her eyes puffy, he wipes the last remaining tears from her face. He bends slightly to kiss her forehead, both hands cupping her cheeks. Skye leans into his touch, can't help herself.

　

''We need to move Skye''. He whispers in her ear and she sags against him.

''I don't want to leave her''.

''Whatever you decide, I'm with you''.

They both glance over the Black Widow and Ward has a feeling she's not about to leave here without Skye.

Skye straightens her shoulders and looks over to Mace, ''show me the back door''. He nods, glances at Ward, who wears an equally confused expression. He has no idea what Skye is going to do.

　

Skye can't look at Jiaying. She hardly knew her mother at all and now there's no chance at bringing her home. She will never meet the Grant in her world, never meet the rest of her family. Won't be able to thank Tony Stark for raising her only daughter, she'll never be at Skye's wedding when she and Ward eventually marry.

　

Skye will never hear anymore stories about her father. Who he was, how much he loved her and Jiaying. The grief is indescribable. While for a split second she thought about just staying here, it would be easier. But she couldn't do that to her Grant, to her family. And that wouldn't be fair to the Ward here, to the life he has with Daisy. If she comes back. No matter what she decided, some version of Ward would lose her.

　

Mace leads them down a hall where the fire hasn't reached. It seems in Skye's fit of rage and pain, Shield took out the rest of the Hydra agents. The room they enter is surprisingly cold, there's two computers and a laptop. Skye quickly finds a USB port and connects her phone. She studied the Framework before entering it, so she can get them back.

　

She puts in the code, hacks into Shield, her fingers pouding restlessly against the keyboard. It begins uploading, all they have to do it wait. Skye turns around, rocks in her chest as she looks at her mother. Who is giving her a sad smile. Her heart is slowly breaking, tears fall down her cheeks again.

　

''Do you think I'm a monster?'' She asks, her voice very small and child-like.

It's something Skye has always wondered. If her parents were still alive in her world, would they be proud of her? Or would they hate who she's become?

Jiaying closes the distance between them and crushes Skye to her chest.

''No. I think you're extraordinary. Your powers are nothing to be afraid of Skye, don't forget that''.

Skye starts sobbing again as her mother strokes her hair, the first and last time she ever will.

''How am I just supposed to leave you?''

''You have a family to get back to. They need you''.

Skye wipes her eyes, ''I need you''.

Jiaying cups her cheek and glances over to Nat, who is having a hard time controlling her own emotions, ''no you don't''.

Skye takes a deep breath and glances at the computer behind her, turns back to her mom. ''You have to help Daisy when she comes back, she won't understand. She'll think her powers are a curse''.

Jiaying nods, ''I will. I promise''.

　

Jiaying wipes Skye's tears before pulling her into a hug. Skye closes her eyes and wraps herself around her. How is she supposed to go on after this? How is she supposed to live? The answer is simple really, she has people. She has the man she loves, she has the Avengers. This is the hardest thing she has to do and the pain is ripping through her ribs. She will survive. She always does.

　

Pulling away, Jiaying kisses Skye's cheek, ''I love you. I'm proud of you. You are everything I hoped you'd be''.

Skye bites her lip to keep from falling to her knees, to cry and scream into the ground that this isn't fair.

Skye tries to smile, ''I love you. goodbye mom''.

　

Jiaying takes a step back and Ward takes her place in front of Skye. She's not the only one drowning in pain here, though he tries to hide it. He could very well lose her for good, Daisy may not come back. It's all over him. Skye takes his hand, draws small circles on the back of his palm.

　

''It's funny''. She starts, licking her lips. ''Even in an alternate reality you still found me''.

He grins, it doesn't meet his eyes. ''We're meant to be''.

She wants to tease how much of a cheesy romantic he is, but the words die.

　

They don't have a lot of time and Skye has so many thing she wants to tell him. This man Ward could have become if life was kinder to him. If Victoria Hand had gotten to him first instead of John Garrett, if he wasn't abused by him. Not the say the Grant she has now is weaker or less than the one in front of her.

　

Her Grant deserved better than what he got, and that version of him is standing in front of her. This is who he is without John Garrett his abuser, without the PTSD, the anxiety, the depression. And Skye loves him every part of him, every version. He's right, they are meant to be.

　

''I have to go''. She tells him, sliding both arms around his waist.

He won't let her see the sadness in his eyes, but she knows him well enough to know it's there.

''I know''. His own arms wrap around her, those eyes entrap her as they usually do.

Skye stands on her toes, her hands shoving up his shirt to reach his warm skin, stroking his bare back. He shudders, lowers his face into her neck.

''Skye''. Nat's voice slices through the moment, they're about to be out of time.

Ward leans his forehead against her own, Skye takes her hands off his back and clutches his hair, pulling his head down so she can kiss him.

Skye kisses him like it's the first time, the last time. Something to hold onto in case the worst happens.

His lips are warm and soft, familiar against her own. She tastes salt water on her tongue, can't tell if it's from Ward's tears or her own.

Eventually he pulls away so she can breathe, plants a small kiss on her collar bone.

Nat has a hold of her hand, about to physically pull her away from the Framework.

Skye looks to her mom one more time, who smiles at her.

Ward relases her, his hands hang losely at his sides. Skye uses her free hand to touch his cheek, her thumb roaming over the stubble.

''I love you''. She tells him, kissing him again, ''and I hope that Skye comes back to you''.

　

All too soon Skye feels herself slipping, some unseen force dragging her away. Her eyes close, a twitch of pain hits her chest, a light blinds her.

　

Grant watches as she fades away from him, like she took a step back and disappeared into thin air. There's nothing left of Skye, but his lips still burn from her kiss. He waits for Daisy to return, but no one takes the space Skye just occupied. He's alone. Not even Jiaying's hand on his arm offers comfort.

　

In the real world Skye wakes with a gasp, her eyes flying open. Her body is sore, her teeth hurt. A small light shines her eyes and she struggles to sit up, her mind unsure of where she is or what's going on. Kebo's face is there, his eyes worried, his hands on her shoulders helping her off the the bed.

　

''Did you do it? Did you find Romanoff?'' Fury asks.

Simmons hands her a glass of water and helps her drink, Skye's hands are shaking too hard to hold the glass.

Skye looks over to Kebo her chest tearing itself apart. ''Take me home, get me to Grant''.

　

He is the only thing that's going to keep her from losing her sanity.

　

 


	11. This Is How It's Meant to be, This Is Where We're Supposed to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward reunite in the real world.
> 
> Grant Ward in the Framework deals with the aftermath of Quake coming into his life.

 

At first Skye doesn't register Kebo sweeping her into a car. She doesn't hear the phone call he makes to Ward as they drive away from the Playground. Telling him Skye is alright, that Natasha is safe and they are headed back to Stark Tower. Skye is in the back seat, Nat beside her. Feeling as if ice is being pressed into her skin, even though the heat is on full blast.

　

She does however feels Nat's palm warm beneath her own, but has no memory of seeing her back in the real world. Kebo can recall the last five minutes perfectly though. Skye stared at Fury and the rest of Shield, her expression completely blank as she told them to keep the Framework alive. And if they didn't, she would kill every single one of them.

　

Natasha breezed into the room like she'd been there all along and wrapped an arm around the younger woman's shoulders, told Fitz to send everything involving the Framework to Stark Tower for safe keeping. She and Kebo led Skye out of the Playground after Nat slipped a flash drive into Fury's hand with a nod, and they didn't look back.

　

Skye hasn't said a word the entire car ride, she can't find her voice. It's stuck somewhere with her mother and the life she could of had if Hydra didn't ruin it. And now Jiaying is gone, Skye can never go back into the Framework. Risking Ward's happiness at Daisy disappearing again (if she did indeed come back) Skye wouldn't do that to him. It's not fair.

　

She had no right to interrupt their lives the first time, won't do it a second. Even though every single part of her wants to sprint back into Shield, plug herself back into the Framework and beg, scream and cry for her mother to join her. Take her hand and come into the real world, meet her family the people who raised her, see what Skye's life is like.

　

How is she supposed to move on from this? Finding her mother and losing her again. Gone for the rest of her life. There's a silver lining to this that Skye doesn't want to think about, but Clint and Tony must be rubbing off on her. She got to meet her mother, something that wasn't possible in this life. The world gave her a one and only chance to find the woman who gave her life.

　

And while it was only briefly, it was everything Skye ever wanted. There's no longer a mystery surrounding the woman who gave birth to her. Jiaying is good and kind, wise and gentle. And she loves her daughter more than anything, something Skye can now say is true in any universe. But it doesn't make this hurt any less. Her body numb, mind protecting itself for just a little while longer.

　

Because the flood is going to come. Washing over her in waves and waves of pain, and she really wants to be in Grant's arms when that happens. That's what she's holding out for. So she looks out the window, occasionally squeezing Nat's hand as to say, _''yes I'm here, alive, I'm not going anywhere''._ Also it's very obvious because Skye knows her mentor so well, that Romanoff is blaming herself, blaming Shield for putting Skye in this situation.

　

Skye would do it again, she'd burn down this entire world to save Nat if she had to. Nat glances at Skye who doesn't look away from the window, the snow falling soundlessly on the window, Skye watches it melt. What happened in the Framework isn't leaving her for a long time, if ever.

　

There she fell in love with Ward all over again. Saw the man he could have been without Garrett's influence. She met the mother she never knew and loved her without hesitation. Saw what would have happened if Hydra won and Shield fell, if Coulson and his team, if Captain America and the rest of the Avengers failed. That world she realizes, wasn't for her. She couldn't stay there, even though the thought crossed her mind.

　

But she couldn't do that to Grant Ward, either of them. So even though it hurts, Skye had to let her mother go, it was the only option after Project Looking Glass was destroyed. She spends the rest of the drive to Stark Tower conjuring up different scenarios of what her life would be like if Jiaying came with her. Happier maybe, that piece inside Skye that has always longed for her parents, would finally be filled. A portion of it at least.

　

She will still never meet Cal, in this world and the next. When they finally make it to Stark Tower Skye has a hard time moving her legs. Kebo comes to open her door and he has to physically help her out of her seat, unbuckle the seat belt. Natasha has an arm around her as they enter the elevator. Skye only has one thought in her mind now as the ascend. Make it to Ward.

　

The doors open and the living room revealed. Clint is sitting on the couch, Tony beside him. They both smile brightly at her, which fade when they see the expression on her face. Overwhelming sadness and loss, maybe she's crying. She can't tell. On the opposite couch with shoulders and a leather jacket she'd recognize anywhere, Ward turns around. He's seen Tony and Clint's reactions, therefore his expression is blank.

　

Not knowing what happened on Skye's mission that lasted longer than they thought, Kebo didn't give him any details over the phone because he doesn't know either. The only ones that do are Nat and Skye, the latter of who is still standing in the elevator. Arms crossed over her chest, her leg bouncing up and down.

　

Grant takes one step in her direction, her eyes that were focused on the floor now shoot up to meet his. Skye shutters, her breathing uneven, ragged. He's alive, she's here with him. But her mom isn't. In a rush Skye runs to him her face crumbling as the tears she fought earlier begin to stream down her face. Not saying anything Ward gathers her to his chest. Holds her close, rocks her as her tears soak his shirt.

　

Her hands clutch his back, nails digging into his spine. Clint, Tony, Nat and Kebo give them time alone, all head down to Tony's lab. Skye's knees buckle, she only stays upright because of Ward's arms safe and secure around her. She falls apart. Crying over the mother she had for five minutes and then was forced to say goodbye. She cries for the man Ward was without Garrett's abuse. Cries for him too because she'll never know if Daisy came back.

　

Skye doesn't know how long she cries for, but feels Ward lift her in his arms and carrry her. There's sheets and pillows under her back, Ward's body sliding next to her's. The room is dark but it's her old bedroom. One she rarely uses since she and Grant have their own apartment. Skye sniffles, catches her breath and turns so she's facing Ward's chest.

　

His arms come around her again, he kisses the top of her head. Skye's own hands rest on his shoulders, drift down his arms slowly before settling on his chest. He's quiet, studying her. She opens her mouth to try and tell him what happened, but the words won't come out. His thumbs wipe the tears from her eyes, but more appear too quickly for him to repeat the gesture.

　

Here comes the pain. It feels like a punch to the chest, so hard Skye winces and braces herself against Ward's body. He holds her as close as possible, whispering soothing things in her ear whenever she struggles to pull air into her lungs. It's nothing Skye can describe. Just this black sharp claw that's attempting to rip her heart from her chest, in this moment Skye wants it to. She'll let it win. But Ward won't.

　

He strokes her hair, her back. Just lays there and let's her sob into his chest. It gets so bad at one point, the pain, that Skye has to kneel on the mattress curled into the fetal position and scream into the blankets, the pillows. She screams and screams until her throat is raw, her voice hoarse. Tears prick Grant's eyes, unable to stand seeing her like this.

　

Whatever it is he wants to fix. But something tells him he can't. All he can do is lay here next to her and hold her hand. Grant can fight the real monsters in the world, but not the ones in her head. He would if he could, every single one of them. The screaming stops eventually and Skye goes back to wrap herself around him. Somewhere around three a.m she stops crying.

　

Ward brushes the hair away from her face as she looks up at him, her eyes swollen and red. Without comment she rises to her feet, sways and Grant like always, catches her. They're standing on the bed his arms around her, her hands on his shoulders. Grant brushes the last of the tears off her cheeks and Skye rests her forehead against his.

　

''I wish I never opened that file on my parents''. She says quietly.

　

She's talking about when she was eighteen, that's what started all of this. Though Ward thinks that Hydra would have gotten their hands on her eventually, file or not. He doesn't voice this though for obvious reasons. Skye's dark eyes look into his, her hands roam up and down his arms restlessly.

　

''Tell me what you need''.

She gives him a soft smile, ''shower with me''.

''I can do that''.

　

Skye is rinsing the shampoo from her hair, the water so hot it's causing her skin to turn red. Turing to Ward who's putting the shampoo bottle back in its place, he's the one. She's so grateful for him, the man who knows every part of her but stays still, holds her is there for her whenever she needs him. He's a good one, that Grant Ward. In every and any world.

　

Taking a deep breath she wipes her eyes and curls herself into him so tightly she can't tell where his body begins and her's ends. Her cheek against his heart, water cascading down on them, the sound filling the silence. In a hushed tone everything pours out of her. Going into the Framework to rescue Nat, that Daisy Johnson existed. That she was married and yet still loved Ward with all her heart.

　

How he was the one who saved her from Hydra's clutches and was a double agent for Shield, how he wanted to kill her when he realized she wasn't the woman he loved from the night before. She doesn't mention Garrett not sinking his teeth into that version of Ward, that Victoria Hand saved him instead from the hell his parents made.

　

She talks about Nathan turning her into an Inhuman, about her mother, her father being gone still like always. She tells him about what happened between she and Grant right before they found a way home, meeting Trip, Project Looking Glass. How it was all ruined because of Fitz who was someone so different, so damaged in the Framework. The goodbye between her Jiaying and Ward, how Nat had to pull her away.

　

Skye is shaking in his arms, crying again. Surprising herself because surely she has nothing left to cry with. But the tears still come, violent and rough. Grant stands under the shower stoic, arms strong around her. Of course in the Framework he only joined Hydra to protect Daisy, of course he was a double agent. But this time for the right reasons. Of course everything he did was to keep the woman he loves safe.

　

That wouldn't change in any world. His heart aches for the woman in his arms, he kisses the top of her head. Promises that she will get through this, they'll do it together. Skye smiles up at him, stands on her toes to kiss him. ''I love you''. She says, clearing her throat. Ward gives her a smile in return, his hands running up her back.

　

''I've always loved you Skye''.

Her hands are now in his hair, ''even in an alternate universe''.

His response makes hope flare in her chest that everything is going to be okay, ''some things are meant to be''.

　

Yes. Yes they are.

　

 

 

*

　

 

Daisy opens her eyes, registers that she's shivering. She yawns, fully prepared to roll over and greet Nathan whom she has no desire to share anything with anymore. But the bed is empty. That's when she notices the sheets are different. Green, the blanket too. These aren't her sheets, this isn't her bed. What the hell? Rising from the flat mattress, realizing this room is unfamiliar. But that's not all.

　

Her body is sore, aches. Her head is pounding and there's something wrong with her hands. It feels like she's broken all of her fingers and they've just been reset, her mouth tastes like blood. Where the hell is she? Looking around there's nothing in this room but a bed, a dresser and a bathroom. She stumbles into said bathroom and jumps in surprise as she turns on the light, looks in the mirror.

　

Can't place her finger on what it is, but she looks different. Her features are the same, long dark hair, dark eyes. But there's a cut on her eyebrow that definitely was not there when she went to sleep last night. And there's something in her eyes, something she can't identify. She just feel different, like she no longer belongs in her own skin. Something changed inside her while she was sleeping.

　

The pajamas she wore to bed are gone. The sweat pants and over sized shirt have been replaced with dark jeans and a tight black shirt. What in the actual hell? Who undressed her? What is this?

　

Daisy feels it, there is something wrong. Quiet as can be she goes back into the dark room and searches for a phone, a weapon but there's nothing. Closes her eyes, licks her lips. Puts a hand on the door knob, braces herself for whatever is on the other side. Did someone take her from her apartment? Drug her? Oh god, where's Ward? Is he okay?

　

That's enough to open the door and peek out. There's a dimly lit hallway in front of her, more doors to the left and right. Where does it lead? Daisy takes a deep breath and rolls her shoulders back, whatever this is she can take it. If she has to fight her way out of wherever and whatever this is, so be it.

　

Walking down the hallway her anxiety spikes, and her skin starts to crawl. And then something happens. She _feels_ something flow through her, her palms. Her fingers spread without her consent. And then it's gone just as quick as it came. She's offically freaked out right now. What the hell was that? Someone had to of drugged her. But why? What do they want from her?

　

The hallway curves and Daisy turns a corner, tears of confusion and fear beginning to form. She searches for a familiar face, Grant, hell even Nathan. But this lonely hallway remains empty and quiet. She's shaking again her body cold as she turns another corner to find the god forsaken hallway finally ending. There are people at the end, clustered together around an open door.

　

Chatter finally reaches her ears, a laugh, a cough. Something rattles to her left, a gun far away is cocked. There's a hum a buzz in her ears which she tries to ignore at first, but then it flows down to her stomach. Like a thousand bees, causing her to jump. That feeling is back in her fingers, a beat a pulse, warming her from nails to hair.

　

Panic suddenly takes over as the people in front of the door turn in her direction. There's a collective gasp, whispers to each other. But no one approaches her, in fact they all take a step back. (This is a reaction to Skye, to Quake, her brief time here caused enough fear. But Daisy doesn't know that.) Footsteps are heard to the right and Daisy looks over to find a face full of shock.

　

He seems familiar the man who comes to a stop in front of her, but she can't place why.

''Daisy?'' He asks, his voice deep and rich.

She hesitates only for a moment, ''yes''.

And then the stranger smiles, full blown showing teeth, a million dollar grin. It's like a piece of sunshine in this dull place and Daisy nearly smiles back just because.

He lights up the room. He holds out a hand, ''I'm Trip, and you have no reason to be afraid. Girl you're probably the safest person in this base''.

She shifts her weight from her left leg to the right, ''oh yeah? Why? Where am I? What's going on?''

Trip opens his mouth to respond but then someone comes up behind him.

　

Skye looks over his shoulder as a dark leather jacket comes into view, she'd recognize the person wearing it even if she was blind. Head hung low, he hasn't noticed her yet. Grant Ward walks down the short hallway before pausing, hands rubbing his face. Daisy breathes a sigh of relief, he's alright he's alive, safe here with her. Wherever this may be. Daisy takes a step towards him, a beat in her fingers almost like a heart.

　

''Grant?''

　

His head snaps up at the sound of her voice, he actually stumbles when he takes a step to her. Like he can't quite believe she's here. He even pinches himself, his face draining of all color. His whiskey eyes are wide as they drink her in, check for injury. Head cocks to the side as he stares at her, and then tears flood his eyes.

　

''Skye?''

She nods, ''who else would I be? What's going on?''

　

There's no time to right herself before Ward closes the distance between them, nearly shoving Trip out of the way, and pulls her into his arms. Holds her there for a moment, his strong sigh of relief in her hair. Skye clutches him just as forcefully, her hands digging into his jacket. Grant pulls away to cup her face, his expression full of wonder and awe. The tension, stress, falling off his shoulders.

　

''You came back to me''. He says, giving her a tearful smile.

''What are you''- she's cut off by Ward pulling her back into his arms and then lifting her off the ground. Spinning her around twice before setting her back down, his joyous laugh filling the dark places in her chest.

　

His hands on her face again he just looks at her, she's trapped in his heated gaze, under the spell he always seems to create. Like they are the only people on earth. Ward leans in and kisses her like he hasn't in years. His hands tangled in her hair before running down her back, tracing her hips. Curling around her thighs before lifting and Daisy has done this too many times to count, wraps her legs around his waist.

　

She can't feel them moving but suddenly her back is pressed into a wall, Ward's hand on the back of her head, the other holding her face to his like she's going to pull back and disappear on him. The world fades, falling out from under them and Daisy couldn't care less. She kisses him until she's light headed and Ward breaks away from her lips only to press his face into her neck.

　

Kissing her skin, she feels his tears drip down her collar bone. Worry takes over and she lifts his chin with her fingers so he'll look at her. Ward's eyes are red but he's smiling as he meets her gaze, kisses her cheek. ''I love you''. He says, hands dropping from her hair to travel lower until they're resting on her backside. Daisy tightens her legs around his waist, ''I know''.

　

There's a glint in his eye at her teasing and she wipes underneath them.

''That's all I get?''

Daisy shrugs, runs her hands through his hair. ''Kiss me again, maybe I'll remember if I love you too''.

He's all too happy to oblige. Time means nothing to her, it all just fades.

If this were a life or death situation Ward would not be making out with her in a hallway, Daisy trusts him, she's safe here. They both are.

''We need to talk''. He mutters after setting her down, linking their fingers together.

Daisy agrees, but she takes his hand and kisses his knuckles, ''I love you too''.

　

Ward beams and leads her down the hall to the door everyone was crowded around earlier, who have now all vanished. The room is an office of some sort, a desk, a window. A video monitor on the wall, a few computers and laptops. Ward lets go of her hand as she obeserves their surroundings, a knife in his chest. He has to tell her, wreck her world. Tell her that the man she loves, the man she chooses her husband over, is a liar.

　

That he's been lying to her since the day they met. But she has to hear him out right? She has to know that everything he did good and bad, he did for her. To protect her, to protect people from Hydra. She can understand that, right? Daisy turns to him so much love and trust in her eyes that the guilt floods him. He's wanted to tell her for so long. But he couldn't, one reason being he was afraid she'd leave him.

　

''There's something wrong with me''. She whispers suddenly, arms folding across her stomach, fear in her face.

Ward takes a step to her, ''I have to tell you something''.

She watches him swallow nervously, gesture for her to sit at the desk while he sits on the edge.

''I love you''. He starts, threading her fingers with his.

A sweat has broken out on his brow and Daisy leans up to kiss his cheek, ''whatever it is, just say it. It's okay''.

He blows out a breath, uses her hand as an anchor, to give him courage. Whatever happens his love for her will never change.

　

So he straightens his shoulders and tells her. Everything all of it. Being undercover at Hydra to keep her safe, that he found a home in Shield in her, when he wasn't even looking for it. He tells her about her Inhumans status and that she went through Terrigenesis. About Victoria Hand saving him from a life of prison, he tells her about Skye coming into their lives to save her friend.

　

Using her body while she was here, and Ward didn't think he'd get her back. He tells her about locking Nathan up because he's the one who forced her to change and because he would have betrayed them and ran to Hydra the first chance he got. The second he's done Jiaying knocks on the door and rushes to her daughter. Daisy leaps up from the chair, tears rolling down her face.

　

''Skye, please let me explain''. Ward starts, rising from his perch as well.

''You lied to me''. She says, bitterness in her tone.

''He did it to protect you, just like I did, and so did your father''. Jiaying says and Daisy shakes her head.

''It's not true''. She whispers and the guilt nearly eats Ward alive.

''Skye I''-

''You lying bastard, son of a bitch you liar!'' She lunges for him and Ward catches her arms as they aim for his face.

He gets it, her anger, her hatred for him in this moment.

''I'm sorry I lied to you, I just couldn't risk you''-

Daisy rips herself away from his grip and backs away from both him and her mother.

''This isn't happening''. She says and then runs out of the room.

Ward looks over to Jiaying, ''you need to help her with her powers''.

She nods, ''I will. I promise, she won't leave you Ward. I know my daughter and she loves you so much''.

Grant sighs, ''I'm not sure it's enough''.

''It is, it always will be''.

　

Several hours later Grant is in his bunk with a glass of whiskey, the memory of Skye all around him, past and present. Did he lose her for good this time? He's about to pour another glass when there's a knock on his door. Reminding of him of the last time it happened, Skye on his bed underneath his finger tips, the taste of her kiss.

　

Unlocking it he's surprised to find Daisy in front of him, fresh tears in her eyes at the sight of him.

''I talked to my mom''. She says and brushes past him.

Shocked and not quite sure what to do, he closes the door and watches her take a large drink from the bottle.

''So I'm Inhuman''.

''Looks like it''.

''And you've been lying to me all these years to protect me. Because if Hydra found out my DNA they'd send me to the Doctor''.

Ward nods and she sits on his bed, looks up at him, ''how am I supposed to be mad about that? You're such a good man Grant Ward''.

He hesitates, knowing there's no way in hell she'd be okay with this after just a few hours.

Daisy sensing this, pats the space beside her. ''I don't understand it, but I want to. So explain it to me, tell me who Grant Ward really is''.

He sits next to her and wants to wrap her in his arms, hold her close but he doesn't. She wouldn't want that.

''You know who I am Skye, I never lied to you about anything other than my association with Shield''.

She glances at his lips, her hands twitch at her sides. ''So even though you've been lying to everyone about everything you're saying your feelings for me''-

''They're real Skye. They always have been''.

　

And they always will be. In every universe, every timeline. Nothing could change Grant Ward's love for Skye or her love for him. Any other outcome would be ungodly, unwanted.

　

Daisy closes her eyes and puts her hand over his, ''I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for this''.

He expected this, ''I know''.

''But I can't leave you''. She looks over at him, squeezes his fingers.

''You're my home Ward, you always have been''.

He smiles and she gives him a timid one back.

''I never thought I deserved you, and I don't deserve you sticking around''.

Daisy looks like she either wants to slap him or cup his face, ''you do. Look I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow or ten years from now but I do know one thing. No matter what happens I want you next to me. I just need time to soak all of this in''.

She gestures to the bunk around them. ''You can have all the time in the world''.

He tells her, wondering if at some point she will trust him again, see him as someone who hasn't lied to her all these years.

Daisy crosses her legs, ''I'm leaving Nathan''.

The breath leaves his lungs, his hands shake. How many times has he imagined her saying this?

''I just can't forgive him for doing this to me''. She takes a sip from the bottle again.

''We'll figure it out Skye, your powers are nothing to be afraid of''.

''My mother said the same thing''.

''She's right''.

''Will you help me?'' Daisy rarely asks for anyone's help much less his.

''Yes. I promise''.

She smiles and he can't help but wonder why she hasn't punched him or left him entirely.

''It's you and me robot''.

He laughs, breaking some of the tension. ''No one else I'd rather be with''.

　

Obviously they aren't going to have everything figured out in one night, and Daisy hardly trusts him. But it's Ward. She needs him like she needs oxygen, he completes her. The kind of love they have is bigger than this situation. They'll figure it out, they need to discuss all of this and what to do moving forward. But for right now Daisy is content to sit here and drown her feelings in whiskey, Ward next to her.

　

''So we're really together in another world?''

Ward nods, ''it makes sense''.

Daisy raises a brow, ''how so?''

The look he gives her like she hung the moon leaves her breathless, ''because no matter where we are, whether it's a parallel universe or right here and now, I'll always love you''.

　

And that is the truest statement ever made.

　

　

　

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks!
> 
> Come on, did you really think I'd have Daisy not return to Ward? I always give them a happy ending, it's what they deserve.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Also isn't Ward just a hopeless romantic? I love writing him.


End file.
